


Coffee Beans & Silver Studs

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Tattoos, Teacher Jongdae, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Voyeurism, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: Minseok is a full-time barista trying to pay for his Architecture Master's degree courses. Jongdae is a Music teacher at a local high school. Minseok thinks Jongdae is the prettiest, softest creature he has ever encountered. Jongdae is prepared to show Minseok how terribly wrong he is (in the best way possible.♡)





	1. coffee beans

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF!! ~  
> hope you enjoy this hot little smut ~
> 
>  
> 
> link to AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1379269/coffee-beans-silver-studs-

Work days are usually pretty tiring and uneventful and Minseok literally cannot wait to go home and pass out on the couch after having to deal with rude customers and loud high school students for 8 hours, 6 days a week. But he knows he needs that cash to pay for his Architecture Master's degree courses so he just never complains outloud. After all, his childhood dream was to be a barista, right?...

 

...Except it didn't involve having to hear "miss Plastic Surgery" change her mind 5 times about her frapa-lapa-dapa-whatever latte she is trying to order... it didn't involve a class of 15 students yelling so much he thinks he might need his ears checked... and it definitely didn't involve his gaze being graced by the prettiest man with the prettiest eyes smiling at him rapidly before grabing his coffee and sprinting out of the café.

 

Let's just say Minseok's days at the "Universe" coffee shop have been normal before this eye-candy started making his appearance every morning at exactly 8 A.M. He is being constantly teased by his colleague, Sehun (a freshman at a music university, a lot younger than him), about his "little crush" as he calls it, but the man shrugs it off every time.

 

"Did your little 'boy-toy' come today, hyung?" the younger asks, raising his eyebrows, a smug smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, Sehun." Minseok rolls his eyes and proceeds to grind more coffee beans. 'It's not even 8 A.M yet...' he thinks to himself, nervously frowning.

 

This 'little boy-toy' is something that is regularly on the man's mind, though. Only ever being able to catch glimpses of the guy, Minseok is frustrated with the fact that, besides the usual order of an iced latte macchiato and the mystery boy being probably the most beautiful human he has ever seen, he doesn't know anything about him.

 

So, it is natural that he decides today is the day he will put his charms and newly-acquired confidence in action and try to at least find out his name.

 

"I think I'm gonna do it today." he whispers to his best friend at the coffee shop, Junmyeon, who was cleaning some cups.

"Do what, hyung?" Jun's eyes widen, stopping for a second.

Minseok rolls his eyes for the tenth time that day (and it wasn't even 8 A.M yet...) and sighs deeply.

"I will ask him what his name is."

"Oh!" Junmyeon exclaims, nodding approvingly. "I'm rooting for you!" he pats his friend's back in encouragement and gives him an assuring smile. "Now... please help me clean up this mess..." he adds pointing to a table nearby.

 

Minseok's eyes widen. His gaze instantly turns towards the clock.

 

Fuck..

 

It was 5 minutes to 7 and he just had to help Jun clean that huge pile of cups. And Sehun for sure wouldn't exchange places with him... never when it comes to cleaning.

 

"Jun... I need to stay at the counter... he will be here any minute.." Minseok complains.

"Why don't you ask Sehun to request his name?"

"I'd rather die... you know how Sehun is.."

 

Realizing that there was no point in arguing any longer, Minseok just grunts harshly and drags himself to that filthy table where he starts picking up all those dirty cups, mentally cursing those freaking girls for having to stop here every day before school and drink the most disgustingly-sweet lattes ever. He is annoyed and tired and fuming with anger and frustration. So angry that he doesn't even notice when the little bell above the door rings when, exactly at 7 A.M, the beautiful mystery guy enters the café in a hurry.

 

He snaps out of his enraged thoughts when he hears that sweet high-pitched voice greeting Sehun at the counter and he can mentally sketch the image of that stupidly-outwarldly-gorgeous smile.

 

Before Sehun even has the chance to ask the man about his order, Minseok practically teleports to the counter and pushes his colleague away, not even minding the visibly-offended-and-shocked expression on Sehun's face who doesn't dare to utter another word when Minseok's feline glare hits him. The highly anticipated customer is surprised, but he seems not as fazed as he should be. His smile is everpresent and a chuckle escapes his soft rosy lips when he witnesses the scene.

 

"May I take your order?" Minseok smiles his usual crooked charming grin as he feels his cheeks heating up.

"I would like a..." the man starts, tapping his chin with his index finger, his eyes scanning the menu and sparkling incredibly bright. Minseok feels a knot tying in his gut.

"An iced latte macchiato? The usual?" the barista grins, one eyebrow shooting up playfully when he notices the pretty shades of red that play on the man's face, his eyes wide and surprised at the latter's suggestion.

The man laughs softly, his eyes turning into crescent moons and Minseok could swear this guy is the most adorable thing he has ever had the pleasure to encounter.

"Yes. That would be lovely."

"Coming right up!" Minseok smiles widely, momentarely forgetting about how annoyed he is with his crooked grin. But he suddenly remembers something really important. "Oh! You need to give me your name." he adds.

"Hmm, I haven't been asked my name for the order before.." the customer pouts, confusion visible on his face.

"I know. It's not for the order." Minseok winks. He feels proud of his smoothness when the latter's red blush deepens and his eyes sparkle even harder under the yellow lights of the café.

"Jongdae... and that was really surprising." the man giggles, scratching the nape of his neck, running his stubby fingers through luscious chestnut-brown curls.

"I know, right?" Minseok laughs, while trying his hardest not to mess up Jongdae's drink, because even though he seems cool, he's actually so nervous he could pass out at any moment. He cannot believe his lame pick-up line actually worked.

 

He could sense Jongdae getting a little impatient when he starts playing with the strap of his messenger bag and tapping his foot lightly.

 

"I'm sorry it took a little bit too long..." Minseok says, taking a marker and writing Jongdae's name on the cup + drawing about 50 hearts before giving it to the man, trying to hide the shakiness in his arms.

 

Jongdae smiles and takes the cup, tasting the drink before looking at the barista again.

 

"I think it was worth the wait.." he reassures the latter, his gaze falling on the name tag on Minseok's shirt. "..Xiumin?"

"Minseok, but you can call me Xiumin as well." the man replies, placing both of his hands on the counter and leaning forward a little.

"I prefer actually calling you." Jongdae says, starting to laugh after he sees the frozen expression of shock and disbelief on the barista's face. "But, by all means, I will call you Min as it is a perfect balance between your two names.."

"Wait... rewind to the first part again..." Minseok bursts out still in shock.

"I really don't have time to, Min. Sorry. See you soon! I'm late for classes! Bye!" Jongdae explains, waving cheerfully and sprinting out as usual from the café.

 

For some moments, Minseok just sits there, his mouth agape thinking deeply about what the man said to him. When he snaps out of his Jongdae-induced-trance, he notices a little note between the money Jongdae paid for his coffee. He takes it and unfolds the small piece of paper to find a phone number and a smiley face that looks stupidly similar to the handsome customer.

 

Holy fuck.

 

This is the first reaction Minseok has when he realizes what the hell happened in the last couple of minutes. His little heartthrob literally gave him his phone number. He flirted with him. He decided to call him 'Min'.

 

"Wow!" he snaps out of his shock at the sound of a familiar voice. He turns around and notices Junmyeon showing him thumbs up and Sehun clapping his hands. "Good job, hyung!"

"Yes, hyung! Get that pretty diㅡAuch!" the youngest one starts, before Jun elbows him in the left rib.

 

Minseok shakes his head at their antics and just smiles shyly. He is still unsure of how he managed to get Jongdae's name and phone number. He must be dreaming.

 

But... he did say he's late for classes. What if Jongdae is actually a student? He does look young. Or maybe, he might be a teacher? That is more plausible. Minseok's mind starts running wild with kinky scenarios. He has never been into roleplaying, but something about Jongdae awakens weird things in him and suddenly he cannot stop thinking about how much he wants to bend that beautiful man over a desk and fuck him senselessly...

 

"Hello?! I said I wanted a double-chocolate-chip-frapp-jappa-latte?!"

 

His hot daydreams are suddenly interrupted by an annoying way-too-high stingy voice and he unconsciously rolls his eyes so hard he fears he might see his brain. He forgot he's actually working right now.

 

"Ugh, your service is terrible!" the annoying woman complains. "Sehun is waaay better... where is he?!"

"I don't know and I don't care, miss." Minseok fakes a smile and starts preparing that basic-white-girl drink. "I work on minimum wage, 8 hours, 6 days a week. You either accept my terrible service or Starbucks is 3 blocks away."

 

The woman groans and starts tapping her way-too-pink heels and just shuts up. She gets her drink, pays and turns around and leaves complaining about how rude the staff is here. Minseok couldn't care less. He is way too happy right now. Happy that his lame-ass excuse of a pick-up line worked and now he got himself the hottie's phone number.

 

He decides to wait a while before texting so he tries focusing on his job (thankfully not at the cash register anymore), before zoning out during his break. That's when he picks up that little note and saves the number in his phone (adding a couple of hearts after Jongdae's name). He immediately sends him a message and just proceeds to wait. He is aware that if Jongdae really is a teacher like he thinks he is, then he will respond probably sometime in the afternoon...which is perfect cause that is when Minseok finishes his shift.

 

So after long agonizing hours and constant teasing from Sehun, Minseok finishes his shift and heads home incredibly tired. He literally feels like he is one second away from falling asleep during the bus ride home. It isn't long, but the driver is horrible and the bumpiness of the road makes him feel nauseous. He even forgets about having texted Jongdae. His mind has only one goal: passing out on the couch. Sometimes he curses his lack of money. He could have very well taken that master's degree course two years ago so he wouldn't have to be a 28 year old loser that works in a café... but money doesn't grow on trees unfortunately so he has to work hard to afford getting that damned diploma if he wants to be a successful architect.

 

Reaching his apartment, he sighs heavily and unlocks the door, throwing his backpack somewhere in the hallway before falling on the couch head first, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He mumbles something under his breath, then snakes his arms around a pillow and drifts off.

 

He dreams of Jongdae, of course, and in his dream he is wearing the white dress shirt he was wearing today, the upper part unbuttoned a little bit, and black dress pants. He looks fucking hot. Like always.

What are you waiting for?

The Jongdae in his dream pouts, coming closer to Minseok and grabing him by the sleeves softly.

Minseok raises a confused eyebrow and opens his mouth as to say something, but he is not sure what to utter. His gaze falls on the latter's inviting collar bones and, even in his dream, he blushes.

Jongdae rolls his eyes and chuckles.

Are you waiting for a special invitation? Alright.

Jongdae backs away a little bit then proceeds to unbutton his shirt fully, moving down to unfastening his belt.

Minseok is still speechless. What the heck is happening? He subconsciously knows it's a dream, but it feels so real, looks so real. Jongdae is gorgeous like that. He looks so fucking good half-naked and he hasn't even seen that cute tight bubble-butt yet.

The illusion of Jongdae smirks playfully as he takes his pants and underwear off, revealing that ass that Minseok has been daydreaming about for the past weeks and the barista could swear that someone needs to call the emergency line cause he's seconds away from having a heart attack.

The handsome man bends over the desk (did I mention they are in a class in this dream?), turning his lustful gaze towards Minseok, wiggling his cute and perky ass a little.

Min~~

Jongdae's high whiny voice echoes and Minseok could almost feel like he would burst open, that his pants are way to tight for what he feels right now and without even having the ability to think thoroughly anymore, he latches onto that perfect butt and gives it a loud slap, drawing a low moan from the gorgeous man. Minseok could swear that all of this is real. He doesn't know how Jongdae's skin feels in real life, but it's soft like a marshmellow in his dream.

Min... Are you going to fuck me hard and raw? What if someone comes in, Min? I think you'd love that to happen, mhm?

Illusion-Jongdae starts saying all those things that make Minseok's cock harden even more. He is incredibly good at dirty talking, this Jongdae. He wonders if the real one is just as good... or even better.

You'd love to make me scream and whine until confused students and teachers come into this class to see what's happening... What would you do then? Would you fuck me even harder? Make them see how much I'm a slut for you? For your cock only, Min~

 

Minseok literally cannot take it anymore. He takes both of Jongdae's hands and pins them behind his lower back, right above those plump buttcheeks. At the same time, he starts undoing his belt and taking off his jeans and boxers, not even bothering to step out of them, leaving them to pool around his feet.

 

Right when his cock is a few centimeters away from Jongdae's pretty ass, he snaps out of his dream and all he sees in front of him is his ceiling and an obnoxious white light coming from the outside. Oh, not to mention how his ears are practically raped by that annoying alarm.

 

He curses having to wake up.

 

He groans with frustration when he notices the huge wet spot on his good jeans that he uses for work. He fell asleep so fast last night that he even forgot to take off his shoes.

 

Great, Seok. You fucking came all over yourself because of that dream.

 

He should feel embarrassed, but he doesn't. Well, at least I came for a good reason, he thinks as he takes off his jeans and underwear, heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. It is about 6 A.M and he knows he has to be pretty fast if he doesn't want to be late for work. He would rather die than hear Mister Choi, the café's manager, yell at him for the 5th time this week.

 

After having taken a brisk shower, he puts on some new, fresh clothes, grabs his backpack and heads directly to work.

 

Fortunately, he arrives right on time.

 

Lucky me.

 

At least he won't have to be scolded again for being late. He greets Sehun and Junmyeon then puts his apron on and proceeds to grind coffee. He is lost in thought and doesn't even notice how fast time runs past him. Before he knows it, the chime of the bell at exactly 8 A.M can be heard and his eyes are immediately captivated by the beauty that Jongdae possesses.

 

However, Jongdae seems a little pouty and not his usual bright self. He doesn't even look in Minseok's direction when ordering. After yesterday's incident with Sehun, Junmyeon is in charge of being at the counter today and Minseok is just preparing the drinks.

 

Jongdae orders his usual to-go drink and then waits for it to he prepared, tapping his fingers against the counter impatiently.

 

"Hey there!" Minseok smiles to the pretty man, without getting the same reaction back.

"Hi." Jongdae simply greets, his gaze fixed on the counter.

Minseok's heart tightens. He doesn't know what could possibly be wrong and why Jongdae is acting like that.

"You okay?" he asks, adding a caramel topping on the drink, because he noticed that's how the handsome customer likes it.

"I guess." the latter just shrugs it off, extending his hand forward to get the drink.

"Seriously.." Minseok starts, propping his elbows on the counter and looking straight into Jongdae's eyes with genuine concern "... did something happen?"

Jongdae rolls his eyes, then plasters a fake smile on that perfect figure, and that is the moment Minseok realizes how expressive and scary he becomes when he's angry.

"Really?" the customer questions sarcastically, almost slamming the drink on the counter. Minseok is taken aback a little. "Are you seriously asking me if something happened? You know, Min, if you really thought I am just a stupid little game, then that really isn't the case."

Minseok's eyes widen in shock. He doesn't know what Jongdae is talking about and his mind immediately goes straight to Sehun. What if that little shit said something that made Jongdae angry?

"Jongdae, what are you talking about? I never thought you were stupid or a game to me..." he starts, before being interrupted by a loud chuckle.

"Then why did you ask for my name? Why did you text me when you knew damn well that you wouldn't reply and I would be stuck there being embarrassed and hopeful for nothing after having sent 5 fucking messages back and you didn't reply to a single one. I even called you... two times. And nothing." Jongdae complains, visible disappointment and hurt in his melodious voice and pretty, sparkly eyes. Minseok's heart breaks and then he realizes....

"Fucking hell, Jongdae... Please forgive me, I'm such an idiot..." he bursts out, dragging his hands everywhere across the pockets of his jeans and hoodie, realizing that he cannot find his phone and that, besides snoozing the alarm, he hasn't even taken a look at the phone after sending the man a message.

Jongdae rises one perfect eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing now?" he folds his arms at his chest and watches Minseok lose his mind, looking for his stupid phone everywhere.

"I think I left my phone at home... I arrived at my apartment last night and I literally passed out on the couch... I woke up today withㅡ" and the barista stops for a second and blushes furiously, remembering how Jongdae looked in his dream last night. "ㅡuhm..." he stutters, Jongdae's eyes following his gaze mercilessly. "...with my shoes still on."

Jongdae's expression softens up a little bit. He can see in Minseok's eyes that he's telling the truth and he is genuinely feeling sorry for ignoring him unintendedly. Besides, they're both mature adults and this kind of stuff is childish.

"Alright..." Jongdae sighs.

"How can I make it up to you, Jongdae?" Minseok asks with a hopeful and apologetic tone. He would never forgive himself if Jongdae is to stay mad at him after this situation.

"Perhaps, answer my messages and return my calls when you get home? I really want to..." Jongdae starts, but a sudden rosiness in his cheeks overtakes the whole atmosphere.

"I can answer them right here in front of you." Minseok smiles. He drags one hand under his chin and just waits for Jongdae to reply.

Jongdae gives him an abashed look.

"What did your texts say?"

"Oh...I was just asking you if you would like to meeㅡ" Jongdae proceeds to explain, before being interrupted by the barista.

"I would love to go on a date with you!" Minseok responds cheerfully, revealing his charming crooked grin in its full splendour.

"Wait, that's not..." Jongdae's eyes widen, but after seeing how beautiful and happy Minseok looks, he decides to go along with it "...actually, yes. Let's meet up sometime after we finish our work." he smiles.

"That's great. You okay with Friday? My shift finishes at 4 P.M." the feline eyed states.

"I finish classes at about 4:30 P.M so Friday is perfect. Text me where we shall meet and at what hour." Jongdae replies, taking the coffee from the counter and arranging the strap of the messenger bag on his shoulder. "But text me this time... for real." he adds, chuckling.

Minseok mouthers an "I'm sorry" and his heart blooms with joy when Jongdae's pretty laugh echoes in the café. He's already half-turned towards the door and just waves graciously.

"Wait! I have one more question." Minseok remembers. Jongdae turns around curiously. "Are you, by any chance, a teacher?"

Jongdae smiles widely, his mesmerizing hazel eyes turning into crescent moons and he nods. "I teach music." he declares proudly. "Why?"

Minseok bites his bottom lip discreetly, memories of his dream from last night invading his brain and... below his waist... He just shrugs and grins. "I guess I really like teachers."

Jongdae laughs then shakes his head. "You're lucky I find these pick-up lines adorable. Bye, Min!"

 

Minseok smiles brightly watching how cutely Jongdae sprints out of the café. He is literally the most precious thing on the planet.

 

I really am lucky.

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

woop! gave everyone just a taste of the smut i'm preparing. this is a little intro. hope you'll like the rest ♡


	2. smudged kohl

{ one month later }

 

Minseok is doing better. He is doing better than ever...in fact, he's feeling the best he has ever felt in years. He has been dating Jongdae for 3 weeks now and it doesn't seem like it won't last a long time... That hottie is making his life incredibly amazing. He feels lucky, yet still trapped in the initial shock, mainly because he isn't used to waking up to texts such as "good morning, handsome" or "have a good day, babe". Moreover, he usually questions the fact that Jongdae is real when messages such as "have you eaten yet?" or "have you rested well?" pop up on his phone.

 

Alright... the truth is all his boyfriends before Jongdae were total jerks (except that one Chinese twink boy whom Minseok loved dearly...oh..you know what? Scratch that.. he was a dick as well) and didn't really give two shits about him besides his handsomeness and thick dick, so the fact that the pretty music teacher asks him regularly about his day and hasn't even tried getting into his pants during this month makes him seem like a total dream. A fucking perfect one.

 

Not to mention how eager Jongdae is to do everything Minseok wants. Whenever he is asked where to go or what to do, the answer is always the same one: "Whatever you like." It seems like he just loves making the barista boy feel great. He gets his satisfaction from seeing the other one happy and excited.

 

That is why Minseok was greatly surprised when Jongdae gave him a call earlier this afternoon and asked what does he think about going to a club. And not any kind of club. There is this really cute (really badly-worded) gay club called "Elyxion" not far from the center of the city. For a few moments, the older was taken aback by the suggestion. Jongdae? His soft, pretty, flowerboy, sunshine Jongdae? Wanting to go to a gay club? On a Friday night? Shock and terror.

 

That was the moment Minseok started questioning if this dainty, sensible music teacher boyfriend is really THIS dainty and sensible...

 

...And his existential questions are thoroughly replaced with an existential crisis when he picks Jongdae up. His jaw drops to the other side of the planet when he sees him ㅡ wearing a loose muscle top, a black leather jacket lazily draped over his shoulders, contrasting with the pretty silver cross necklace he is wearing, tight jeans highlighting his beautiful legs and to top it all, black combat boots. As for that stupidly gorgeous face, Minseok cannot help, but feel his heart burst with warmth into his poor chest when he notices how handsome and slutty his boyfriend looks. C'mon, don't get him wrong. He thinks Jongdae is the most beautiful human to ever walk among mortals even at 8 A.M before a cup of coffee, but seeing him all dollied up in this manner is doing unexplainable things to his heart. And pants. Okay, back to Jongdae's gorgeous face ㅡ his sparkly amber eyes are adorned with smudgy black eyeliner, smudgy probably because he stabbed himself in the eye while doing it (and God, does Minseok wish to make it even smudgier...), his high cheekbones are highlighted and literally glowing (Minseok would have never taken Jongdae as someone who owns highlighter... he is already the brightest shinning star in his opinion), his curly chestnut brown hair is messy and, most importantly, he is smiling widely in anticipation. Anticipation for what, you may ask?

 

"Jongdae..." Minseok starts, still dizzy with this picture-perfect man in front of him. The latter chuckles happily.

"Am I handsome?" he asks and the audacity to ask such a stupid question annoys Minseok to the core. He rolls his eyes and grunts, grabbing Jongdae's tiny waist with one hand and pulling him into a deep, sloppy kiss that involves a lot of tongue fighting and indignated moans from both parties. Eventually they both pull back with Jongdae frowning and pouting. "Stop it, already... you're gonna ruin my makeup."

"I'm gonna ruin it later, anyways." Minseok says quietly, biting his lip softly. Jongdae doesn't say anything, instead he shrugs and turns around to get his keys and wallet and Minseok can swear he saw him grinning and tugging on his bottom lip. Perhaps that was the exact moment he realized that, even though it feels like an eternity since he met Jongdae, he actually is still a big mystery to him. Truth be told, he doesn't know much about his boy. Of course, the basic, usual, small-talk details he learnt by heart, however he never got deeply into who Jongdae really is. You can't really do that in just a month anyways. He hopes that maybe after a couple of drinks tonight, both of them could open up more to each other. That is the true goal after all.

 

Arriving at Elyxion, Minseok is pretty much stunned with the overall aspect of the club. He starts feeling kinda old and rusty when he becomes aware of how crowded it is and how loud the music is playing. Pretty uncomfortable, but that may be because he hasn't been to a club in years. However, when Jongdae grabs his hand, squeezing it gently while giving him a reassuring smile, Minseok reminds himself that none of that stuff is important ㅡ only Jongdae is.

 

"We will have a lot of fun tonight!" Jongdae states, leaning closer to the older's ear so that he can hear him properly over the music.

"I bet we will." Minseok smirks, his gaze fixed on the teacher's beautiful face. "Let's head out for the bar." he adds, nodding towards the other side of the club.

They have to slip through tens of horny men to reach that part and Minseok can feel annoyance building up into his gut when he notices the way every and each one of them seems to be looking at Jongdae. Though he cannot blame them. Jongdae is literally the most gorgeous man out there. Still, an overprotective arm is always around the younger's shoulder, keeping him glued to Minseok's side.

 

"I hate this.." the barista mumbles under his breath, frowning and glaring at anyone that dares to breathe in his boyfriend's direction.

 

Jongdae chuckles lightly, thinking that Minseok's jealousy is cute. He wonders how far he can take it so that he becomes proper jealous. It is an experiment he would like to try on the older.

 

Reaching the bar area, they manage to find one vacant seat and Minseok urges Jongdae to take it. He just leans back against the bar with his hands in his pockets and for a few seconds looks around the club, trying to calm himself down. The pretty man just gazes at his boyfriend, mentally taking note of how good he looks when he's all worked up.

 

"You see..." he tugs Minseok's sleeve to make him pay attention to him. The older complies, raising his eyebrows to signal that he is attentive and leans downwards towards the latter. "...I have always found you attractive, but to be honest, this past month I was too flustered to take a look at you clearly. Tonight, I was just watching you leaning here, looking around mindlessly and I just felt my heart do leaps. Damn it, Kim Minseok, you are so fucking hot." Jongdae declares, a grin adorning his features while he wraps his hand around the nape of his boyfriend's neck and just pulls him down into a chaste kiss on the cheek.

 

The older laughs, revealing his charming crooked smile, all his jealousy and annoyance disappearing into pure fondness.

 

Jongdae is right, tho. Minseok looks fucking hot tonight. His usual softer features are now highlighted by the strobe lights in the club, making him seem more mature. In comparison to Jongdae, he is bulkier and relatively stronger. His monolided feline eyes seem intimidating, yet completely intriguing and they contrast beautifully with his small strawberry mouth. His appearance can be tricky at times. Minseok's hair is blonde and, right now, it is styled up. Surprisingly, he isn't wearing any makeup for this occassion. Years ago, he would be heavily dollied up for going to the club, but he thinks he doesn't need all that. Plus, he doesn't want to attract anyone tonight. He wants Jongdae only. He is wearing a tight fitted black shirt, topped by a bomber jacket, leather pants and dark blue converse. Probably, the focal point of his outfit is the thin black choker around his neck.

 

"Do you get off on complimenting me continuously?" Minseok jokes, raising one eyebrow to the boy.

 

"I just really like you." Jongdae replies, spreading his legs a little bit further and placing his hands between them on the barstool. He is such a flirt, the barista thinks.

 

"Mmm," the feline eyed leans in and steals a wet kiss, "I guess I do, too. Maybe too much already."

 

"Too much? Hmm.." Jongdae pouts mischeviously, tilting his head to the side. "Where is that drink you promised me?"

 

Minseok rolls his eyes at how incredibly witty this man is, but he cannot stop his amazement thinking about how changed he seems tonight. It just seems like a whole different Jongdae. Or maybe this is how Jongdae has always been? He doesn't know. But he loves it. He loves his attitude and his thoroughly flirty side. Not to mention how fuckable the combination between the gorgeous punk look and strong character is.

 

"What do you want, babe?"

 

"Whatever you're having. Amaze me." Jongdae shrugs.

 

"Alright. I'll be right back. Seems like the barista is a little bit further away." the older notices, internally groaning at the fact that he has to leave Jongdae here, unattended. "Take care, okay?" he adds, trying to hide the fear in his voice and totally failing.

 

Jongdae smiles fondly and just caresses his boyfriend's forearm softly. Minseok leaves (not even lasting 5 seconds without looking back at the pretty boy). The younger leans deeper against the bar, placing his elbows on it and just beaming at strangers dancing, grinding, kissing on the dancefloor. He cannot wait to get that damned drink, gulp it all down and just drag Minseok in the centre to dance with him. Something tells him the barista is a good and sexy dancer. He wants to test that theory. And others...

 

"Hi, handsome."

 

An unknown voice shatters his daydream and he lazily moves his gaze towards a really tall man that is now sitting in Minseok's spot. Confusion clouds Jongdae's mind and at first he doesn't know how to react so he just stares with wide sparkly eyes and eyebrows arched.

 

"Stunned you speechless?" the man continues.

 

"H-hi? Do I know you?" Jongdae finally responds, his cheeks heating up.

 

"No, but I would love to know you." the stranger explains, a lecherous smirk everpresent.

 

'O-oh?" the music teacher stutters, unable to form a coherent sentence. You see, the problem with Jongdae is that he cannot act like a dick. He really cannot just tell the man to 'go away' or ignore him. It is not in his nature. That is why he starts to pray for Minseok to come back as fast as possible.

 

"Aren't you the prettiest thing 'round 'er?" the stranger adds, coming closer and closer to Jongdae, to the point where the younger averts his eyes to the ground in embarrassement. "You literally are the cutest boy I've ever seen."

 

"Oh, he is really stunning." another unknown voice adds and Jongdae can practically feel everyone looking at him, lusting over him. He cannot deny, he feels embarrassed, but completely turned on by the attention. However, he is more turned on by the fact that Minseok will be fuming with jealousy. He feels bad, disgusting, but the barista's undeniable fondness for him makes him so hard and needy. He can't help it.

 

"T-thank you.." so he decides to play into it, acting like a sweet innocent boy, hoping that Minseok sees the whole scene.

 

"You know, you have the prettiest dick-sucking lips ever." the stranger notices, making Jongdae gasp quietly, mentally scared by the remark. "You are literally a prince. Look at you, pretty little prince..."

 

"Yeah and I'm his fucking king. Fuck off before I smash your fucking face." the deep, grunty voice of Minseok echoes and Jongdae can feel a shiver running down his spine.

 

Oh, fuck. He is the hottest thing ever, Jongdae thinks to himself, unable to even hold back a strong bite in his bottom lip and the deep red shade creeping on his cheeks at the sight of Minseok fuming with anger, his hands tensed around the glasses with beverages, veins bulging, perfect eyebrows frowned, eyes dark and annoyed.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are, mate?!" the stranger snaps back at Minseok. Even though he was taller, he certainly wasn't stronger than the barista so Minseok could floor him without wasting one breath.

 

"Who the fuck do I think I am?! His fucking boyfriend. You are lucky I didn't punch you in your filthy mouth right away when I heard you say that shit to him." Minseok replies, his eyes wide and fearless, baring his teeth at the man. "Now fuck off from my boy before I fuck you up." he grunts and, seeing how scary the older looks, the stranger leaves without saying another word. The people watching the conflict turn away instantly whem Minseok glares at them.

 

Jongdae feels like he has just seen the hottest porn movie on the planet. He never would have even thought that seeing his boyfriend all worked up and possessive would do such things to him. His pants feel tighter than they already were and he tries hiding how hard he is by tugging his loose top lower down.

 

Of course, Minseok notices everything, but tries to ignore it. He knows damn well Jongdae played along on purpose to make him jealous. He is angry at him, but at the same time proud that he has such an effect on the hot teacher.

 

"You are a really bad, bad teacher." Minseok states, draping his arm over the bar and lazily swirling his glass of beverage with the other hand. He tilts his head to the side and just stares deeply into Jongdae's eyes, trying to intimidate him.

 

But Jongdae is more horny than intimidated. "Min, if you were a teacher, what subject would you teach?" he asks and takes a long gulp of the strong drink, his skin prickling with goosebumps when the soreness invades his veins and whole body. A slight heavenly dizziness installs into his head.

 

"Hmm, probably Maths." Minseok answers, smirking at the way Jongdae's ears and nose reddened up from drinking too much, too fast. He really doesn't have a high alcohol tolerance.

 

"Oh, c'mon, Min..." the younger rolls his eyes. "Maths? Boring."

 

Min shrugs lazily, his dark brown orbs piercing the other's amber eyes continuously. Jongdae almost feels like he is being eye-fucked.

 

"Would you be the type to wear those square, thick rimmed glasses and a poop-brown cardigan?" Jongdae continues mockingly, finishing his drink in another gulp, a high hiccup hitting him right away.

 

"Most probably." the barista answers, watching carefully the way Jongdae's body reacts to the tension and conversation. He is beyond turned on, beyond needy.

 

"Just my type." he finishes, a small smile tugging at his lips. He gets up from the barstool and stops for a second, trying to find his balance. Fortunately, he is pretty much awake and just a little tipsy. He looks over his shoulder in Minseok's direction, waiting for something.

 

"You wanna dance or?..." the older asks curiously.

 

Jongdae chuckles beautifully, before he starts moving his body in the slow rhythm of the music. Minseok just stops and stares at him. Stares at the way Jongdae drags his stubby fingers along his body, the softer, tender lines; stares at the way the younger's half-lidded eyes never stop chasing his expression; stares at the way he is glowing under the strobe light, like he is the only man left in this world. In Minseok's world.

 

He downs what's left of his beverage in one gulp and immediately, without wasting any more time he latches onto Jongdae's feline, pouty lips and kisses him hungrily, while snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, tighter to him. He wants to feel every inch of Jongdae's body against him.

 

The music echoes into their ears and it feels like it's the background music to their very own and personal movie in which they are the only two actors playing main roles. Everyone else is just extras. They don't matter.

 

'I know that you miss me baby  
I can make you weak  
And if you dive in like you did  
You'd never see the end of the sea'

 

Minseok cannot get enough of the latter's mouth, the taste of it intoxicating ㅡ alcohol and a minty after taste probably from the chewing gum Jongdae is obsessed with.

 

'I know that you like it, daddy  
You’re the boss of me'

 

"This song..." the barista says breathlessly, pulling away for a second to gaze into those lecherous kohl lined eyes that sparkle the brightest when they are beaming at him.

 

"Do you like it?" Jongdae smirks, sticking the tip of his tongue out a little to catch a drop of saliva Minseok left on his bottom lip. The older's throat dries out.

 

'I know that you  
Hate it when you see me with those other n****s easy'

 

"It reminds me of you." Minseok remarks, his hand dropping from Jongdae's lower back to those tight buttocks, taking his time squeezing them, drawing a quiet moan from Jongdae who unconsciously grinds against the older's thigh. Seok just watches Jongdae mesmerized. He really is his boyfriend. His boyfriend. The cute, soft boy in the café at 8 A.M. However, this is another side of him. A side which Minseok decides he loves. A side which intrigues him, leaves him wanting more and more. And he is determined to explore it further.

 

Jongdae stares hazily into Minseok's intense eyes, marvelling at how stunningly gorgeous they are. They were the first thing he noticed about Minseok and he thinks they are his most unique feature. He has never seen such eyes on anyone ever. Not to mention the effect they have upon his whole being.

 

"Min..." he muses, a familiar warmth appearing in his stomach.

 

"Dae..." Minseok mirrors his expression.

 

Jongdae chuckles and shakes his head. Minseok takes this as an opportunity to lean closer to his ear. " I know you did it on purpose." he whispers and he can feel the pretty teacher tense up. He draws back and resumes gazing into those amber eyes.

 

The younger is taken aback a little by Minseok's words, but he decides to bite his lip playfully and display puppy eyes. "I'm sorry..."

 

"Does it turn you on that much?" the barista tugs Jongdae even closer to him, their crotches rubbing together and he can feel just how hard his boyfriend is, but he was starting to harden as well. "Seeing me angry? All worked up for you? You like that, don't you?"

 

"A little bit too much. You're just so hot when you're all possessive and angry." Jongdae explains, mischeviously sticking his tongue out and winking.

 

"So you like me being possessive over you... you like being my boy..." the latter continues, dragging his lips softly against the music teacher's sharp jawline sending electric shocks through his body. "...You know I can take good care of you... I can be your fantasy..."

 

"Min..." Jongdae becomes flustered all of the sudden, he is unable to respond for a second, because Minseok starts kissing his jaw, moving to his neck and leaving wet traces and rosy subtle marks all over. "... the bathroom..." he simply states, Minseok stopping his exploration of the younger's skin.

 

"Are you sure, DaeDae?"

 

The pretty boy just nods, lust evident in his eyes and rest of the body. Minseok gets his response with a quick peck on the lips, before Jongdae draws back from him and just grabs his hands to guide him to the bathroom.

 

People are still hungrily watching Jongdae from all corners, Minseok's blood boiling in his loins, however satisfaction over the fact that Jongdae is his and his only tops all his worries and fears.

 

And when they reach the bathroom, Jongdae doesn't waste a second and pulls him right away in one of the stalls, locking the door fastly. Minseok doesn't really know what to do. He didn't really expect his first time with Jongdae to be in the bathroom of a gay club after almost starting a fight with a dickhead. But his boyfriend himself is full of surprises and, overall, mysterious.

 

"What now?" Minseok asks, seeing that Jongdae is as equally reluctant and confused as him. Jongdae looks around, trying to measure the space they are in, blushing furiously thinking about what he is about to do.

 

"Minseok, I've never wanted to suck someone off so bad and I can't wait for us to get home." he affirms, starting to drop to his knees in front of the older. Minseok is in a pure state of shock, cause he would have never thought the so-thought angel boy do something like this. In a public place. "Let me be your slut tonight, I don't care anymore, just please let me suck you off, baby." he pleads hungrily, his fingers already laced into the buckles of the belt.

 

"Pretty, are you sure you want to do it here? It's dirty." the germophobe inside of Minseok speaks, thinking about how Jongdae has to kneel there.

 

"I don't mind... ah... I really don't care... I just... need... you..." he punctuates each part with a strong pull of the belt. He eventually takes his leather jacket off and gives it to Minseok to hang it against the door.

 

He already starts palming the older's evergrowing hard-on through the jeans, marveling at how thick it feels and anticipation builds up in his whole body, feeling like he could unfold just by thinking about Minseok's cock inside his mouth.

 

Jongdae takes his boyfriend's jeans down, letting them pool around his feet and just stops for a while to look at the wet spot on Minseok's briefs, realizing that he isn't the only one completely and utterly aroused. His eyes flick upwards to the barista's face and he finds those sharp feline eyes beaming down hazily at him, mouth slightly parted to let soft moans escape. Jongdae's face is probably flushed 50 pretty shades of red. He hesitates at first, but his nervousness is instantly replaced with courage as he leans closer and feels Minseok's cock through his underwear.

 

Shortly after, he gains a little bit more courage and actually tugs at them, sliding them down to Minseok's knees, letting that beautiful thick cock spring out, hard and glistening with precum. Jongdae is speechless. It is probably the prettiest dick he has ever seen and he feels so damn lucky. His mouth is slightly agape as he looks back up at Minseok who is grinning widely, amused by the younger's reaction.

 

"Let me take a wild guess... you like it." the barista states smugly, his hand dragging the hem of his shirt higher, revealing subtle abs and a proeminent v-line.

 

"Close." Jongdae responds, wrapping his fingers around it, giving it a few experimental strokes. "I actually love it." he kisses the tip softly, his pretty mouth forming a beautiful bashful pout.

 

Minseok is hissing at the sensation of cushioned lips against the tip of his erection and he grabs a fist of chestnut brown curls lightly, encouragingly.

 

"Min, I never thought you would have abs." Jongdae stops for a second to say. Now he is just teasing him and the older knows that. What a little devil.

 

"Oh, you don't like them then..." Minseok pretends to feel offended, gripping a little harder at Jongdae's locks. The younger sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe from the base of the length to the tip and then sucks softly on the cockhead. He pauses with a loud pop.

 

"Definitely not the case. The whole of you is gorgeous. Even your cock is stunning. I want it shoved so deep down my throat... and my ass... baby? Can I have it like this, please?"

 

Minseok's mind is so clouded with lust and affection for the pretty teacher that he leans in and steals a kiss from him as an answer. Jongdae understands the message and just starts sucking more diligently on Minseok's cock, taking it deeper and deeper with every bob of his head, stopping to just plant kisses along the length of it and to suck on that hot vein. The feline eyed is totally in a daze, moaning and groaning continuously, because the image displayed in front of him is so erotic, so sensual, so gorgeous. Jongdae looks at him with upturned eyebrows and crystal eyes before he gathers the courage to proceed to take all of Minseok's length in. He may not be the longest ever, but he sure is thick and Jongdae realizes that when the hot length reaches the back of his throat. He hums proudly to himself for his achievement and also because Minseok's very vocal and his sounds are so lecherous Jongdae feels like he could cum untouched just from this. But the gag reflex kicks in not long after and he has to pull back, tears running down his face alongside his kohl liner, sticky strings of saliva and precum are dripping down his chin, connecting the tip of Min's dick to his lips.

 

"Fuck, babe. You're so gorgeous like this. I wish you could see yourself with those pretty watery eyes and eyeliner streaming down your face and how pretty your bruised mouth looks." Minseok says breathlessly, gripping the nape of the latter's neck and urging him even closer. Jongdae moans highly in response, taking his boyfriend's cock in his hand and slapping it repeatedly against his ruby red pouty lips, seldomly sticking a pink kittenish tongue out. "Yeah, just like that. You're so beautiful. My Jongdae. All mine. No one else can have you."

 

"Please cum on my face, Minnie!" Jongdae begs, his breath becoming heavier and heavier and Minseok thinks he might cum untouched (which would possibly be the hottest thing in the world). "I want your cum on me." he adds ardently, stroking him faster and faster, sucking hungrily at the tip when he gets the chance. Minseok feels that familiar knot building up in his core and his moans become more constant, his hips buckling up into Jongdae's perfect mouth.

 

"Fuck, look at you... begging for my cum. I'm gonna give you all of it, baby. My pretty boy. My pretty little talented slut." Minseok praises Jongdae, his head dizzy, intensity taken to the extreme as the warmth inside his belly explodes and he cums in his boy's eager mouth, on his lips, cheeks and neck. Jongdae is taken over the edge by the image of the older unfolding so beautifully, with a loud and sensual groan, fingers tightly gripping curly locks, the other hand glued to the tight fitted shirt which he dragged up to show the younger his abs.

 

Both of them are breathing heavily and they are unable to function for a good period of time. Jongdae starts dragging his fingers through the mess Minseok made on his face then stick the fingers into his worked-up mouth. The barista stares at him lovingly, seeing him through a daze like he is a shinning light.

 

"I'm sorry I ruined your makeup, pretty." Minseok says, offering Jongdae a hand so he can stand up. The latter just chuckles, a wave of embarrassement and self-consciousness hitting him.

 

"I literally came untouched, Min... It has never happened before..." he explains, his cheeks flushing pink. He looks down to the damp spot on his jeans and sighs. Minseok laughs and then kisses him hungrily, not minding the fact that he is practically tasting his own cum. It is Jongdae's hot little mouth that turns him on so much.

 

"That was so good babe, I came so hard. Seems like your mouth is good at more than singing and whining cutely." Minseok jokes, sniggering at Jongdae's frown and pout. "Hey..." he starts, softly grabbing the teacher's hand and interlacing their fingers together. "How about we go to my place? I want to make you feel good."

 

"I would love that... but first I think I have to take off all this makeup..." he says, grabbing a lot of toilet paper and rubbing the cum away from his face and neck. Minseok laughs quietly at him while putting his briefs and jeans back on. He does feel bad that Jongdae has to walk with a cum stain on his pants, but he hopes that because it is already past midnight, no one will notice.

 

"You know... maybe after taking off all this makeup you will transform back into that dainty shy music teacher that I know..."

 

"Ha..." Jongdae rolls his eyes. "...Do you think I'm some kind of Cinderella?"

 

"No, you're my Jongdae." Minseok smiles his trademark gummy grin and just kisses his boyfriend's twin beauty marks on his temple. "Can't wait to make you feel good."

 

"Then, let's hurry up! I already miss seeing that flawless cock of yours..."

 

"You really are a little slut, aren't you?" Minseok bites his lip, coming closer to his boy and whispering that close to his mouth.

 

"Yours truly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> song: tinashe - boss
> 
> _______________________________________


	3. silver studs

Reaching Minseok's apartment, Jongdae feels a slight nervousness building up in his belly. He is usually pretty confident when it comes to getting laid, but something about getting naked in front of Minseok makes him blush 50 pretty shades of red. It's different, tho. He really cares about the barista, maybe that's why having sex with him isn't as casual and laid back as it was with other people. He didn't give two fucks about them or what they think about him if they made him cum and then never called him again.

 

On the other hand, Minseok is just nervous about the fact that his apartment isn't squeaky clean. He thinks he left a cup near the sink without washing it... unacceptable.

 

He fumbles with his keys, side-eyeing Jongdae who is nervously playing with the hem of his tank top, rosy patches of colours appearing on his neck and cheeks. Minseok smiles to himself, finding his boyfriend's anxious state adorable and flattering. Him? Making Jongdae flustered like this?

 

"Are you that nervous?" the older asks gently, opening the door and signaling Jongdae to enter first, so he can lock it after him. The man spares him a quick glance and rushes into the hallway.

 

"I just want to get these dirty trousers off of me..." Jongdae states looking down at the ((now dried out)) cum stain. Minseok laughs empathetically, making sure the latter understands that he is not laughing, because he finds him pathetic, but because he is really cute and loveable.

 

"I can help you with that..." Minseok replies, wrapping his arms around Jongdae's lower back and pulling him close enough that their noses barely brush against each other, those dark feline eyes piercing the pretty teacher's kind amber orbs. The latter's mouth upturns into a kittenish grin and he pecks Minseok's lips fastly, before turning his head to look around the living room.

 

"You have such a nice place..." he admires his boyfriend's apartment, marveling at how spotlessly clean it is.

 

"Meh..." Minseok shrugs. "It's pretty dirty right now..."

 

Jongdae arches his eyebrows in confusion. "You must be joking...."

 

The older shakes his head.

 

"The only dirty thing in his house is me. Please, let's fuck already so I can take my clothes off, I can't stand them another minute." the pretty boy whines, pouting his lips and wiggling on his heels. Minseok chuckles.

 

"Say no more, baby." he picks Jongdae up, drawing a whimper from the younger as he takes him into the bedroom which is neatly arranged and cozy. The younger doesn't really have the chance to take a closer look at it, cause, honestly, Minseok's handsome and lustful face is a thousand times more interesting than anything around them.

 

Jongdae thinks he can abstain himself, tease the barista a little bit, maybe put on a show for him and leave him hard and frustrated, but the way Minseok's icy gaze is piercing him with so much fondness and desire, the way his strawberry lips part softly, the way beads of sweat decorate his flawless milky skin like crystals is way too much to bear for the pretty teacher. He captures his lips hungrily, kissing him like he is his only air suply, his oxygen mask. Minseok's alcohol and coffee scented mouth makes him feel completely at his mercy, the taste being so masculine, so dominating for him and he doesn't even understand why. Why does Minseok possess such a strong effect on him? It's pretty scary 'cause he hasn't felt this way for a partner in years... maybe ever...

 

"Min..." he moans into his mouth, stopping the kiss. He takes a second to catch his breath before he pushes the older farther away from him, Minseok's confused eyes never leaving him. "Sit down, please..." he pleads and the latter complies without any more questions.

 

From the point where Minseok is standing, he can swear Jongdae looks like an angel ㅡ with his chestnut curly hair damp with sweat, his flushed cheeks and gleaming eyes, pretty rosy lips parted like the air in the room just wasn't enough for his poor lungs. He is more than sure that Jongdae is truly the soft, bashful teacher in the café at 8 A.M. He cannot really be what he saw tonight ㅡ that perfect little demon with a sharp tongue.

 

"Jongdae, aren't you just perfect?" Minseok appreciates him, smiling lovingly at the way the latter's mouth curls up into a delicate grin.

 

"You think I'm perfect?" Jongdae counters, coming closer and straddling his boyfriend's thighs, drawing a sharp groan from him at the sensitive contact between his hand and the barista's protruding bulge. "You haven't seen your cock too well then..."

 

Minseok rolls his eyes and bites his bottom lip fastly, proping his strong arms on the bed, leaning back a little just to take in Jongdae sitting so beautifully on his lap.

 

"You look like an angel."

 

Jongdae scoffs, then runs his stubby fingers from the nape of his neck to his collar bones, all the way down to his chest and grabbing at his loose muscle top a little.

 

"Will you still think that I'm an angel after this?" he raises one eyebrow, a shit-eating grin plastered on his picture-perfect face, as he tugs the tank top to the side, revealing a pretty dark-coloured nipple with a shiny silver bar through it. Minseok's eyes widen and he feels his cock twitch at the image in front of him, mentally taking note to never wear tight pants when he is in Jongdae's presence ever again.

 

"You little ..." the older starts, stopping dead in the tracks when the younger giggles and takes his muscle tank top off, revealing yet another surprise that takes him aback ㅡ a beautiful black rose tattoo right under his left rib. His jaw drops and he feels like he is about to have a sudden heart attack. Jongdae is way too gorgeous, too surprising.

 

"You little what?" Jongdae teases, biting his lip gratefully seeing the dumbfounded, lovestruck expression on Minseok's face. He is completely and utterly indulged in him and that raises the teacher's confidence to the max. "Little slut? Little whore? Little bitch? I am all of those for you, Minseokkie~ For you only." he whines playfully, continuing to run his hand down his body, touching his soft abdomen, his proeminent ribs, flicking that little pretty jewel just a little to tease, stopping just above the zipper of his jeans, trying to work his way through it.

 

"No." Minseok stops him, grabbing his hand harshly, startling the other a little. "Let me do it. I want to take your clothes off." he claims, placing his strong hands on Jongdae's waist and pushing him off his thighs. He motions the younger to lay down on the bed and he complies happily, elongating his svelte limbs teasingly, like a kitten, just to drive Minseok crazy.

 

"You haven't said anything about it~" Jongdae frowns, pouting and puffing out his cheeks and if his clothes weren't still on, Minseok would have wiped that expression off his face in a second .

 

"About what?" Minseok plays dumb, while he unbuckles his belt, taking his jeans then his shirt and bomber jacket off, folding them neatly and placing them on a desk. Jongdae groans in frustration.

 

"Why are you like this?"

 

Minseok laughs at the younger's despair and annoyance. He crawls onto the bed and above Jongdae and just casually pins his hands above his head, looking straight into his eyes, searching for his weaknesses and desires. Jongdae just stares at his boyfriend like he is God himself and for a second he laughs at how stupidly fond he grew so quickly of the barista. Some would even say he started feeling the 'L' word for him.

 

"Are all teachers like you? 'Cause now I feel bad that I hated mine in highschool."

 

"I am one of a kind, Min." Jongdae winks and the older bursts into a wide charming smile. He kisses the younger hungrily, carressing his wrists simpathetically.

 

"Damn right you are, my Dae."

 

The pretty teacher cannot help but feel a certain warmness invading his heart at his boyfriend calling him 'my Dae'. It just sounds so good, so personal, so committed. Like Minseok means business. He really does care about him. He is not just a little fucktoy that he can get off on.

 

"What a pretty charm you have there..." the older finally says, tensing up the mood. His sight lingers cravingly over his boy's erect nipple with the elegant silver bar pierced through it. "...It's like you knew this is one of my turn-ons... It's so beautiful and small... just like you..."

 

Jongdae's cheeks couldn't get any redder and he curses what he feels right now. He is pretty desperate. Desperate for Minseok's touch, for Minseok's hot mouth on his body, for Minseok's perfect cock. He needs them right away.

 

"Touch me. Take my clothes off." he begs, his eyebrows shooting up, body melting under Minseok's unforgiving gaze.

 

"You're forgetting something when you talk to me." the older's tone cuts, sending shivers down Jongdae's spine and sparking goosebumps over his elegant body.

 

"P-please? You like it when I ask you please?"

 

"That's how it should be, pretty..." Minseok claims pleased by the man's remark, starting to drag his lips across his jawline, column of his neck, sucking a little bit at the proeminent Adam's apple that he finds so sexy, moving down to those hot collar bones and sternum, his breath finally lingering on the coldness of the silver jewel. "The colours contrast so well... Why is everything about you so damn gorgeous?" he admires the argent bar and the natural light-brown shade of Jongdae's sensitive nubs. "Can I kiss them?" he asks teasingly.

 

Jongdae nods gravely, not caring to play into his boyfriend's games anymore and just agreeing to everything he wants. There is no time to play bratty when he feels like he could cum just by looking at Minseok's entrancing face. He is so hard, leaking precum continuously and he feels so gross with those already cum stained dirty briefs and pants and the combination between the two. But that is what he is in general ㅡ filthy; but Minseok doesn't seem to mind.

 

The feline eyed leans in and drags his tongue experimentally over the left nipple loving how the coldness and stiffness of the piercing feels against his tongue, combined with the warmness and plushiness of the nub. He cannot lie ㅡ Jongdae is really tiny, skinny, but not in an unhealthy way, and at some point he might seem like he could break, but Minseok thinks his fake-fragile looking self is more endearing, 'cause after all the things he heard him say... he is more than sure Jongdae can get fucked by a whole soccer team at the same time and still want more.

 

"Gosh, you're so hot.." Minseok says breathlessly, licking a stripe from Jongdae's beautiful rose tattoo back to the nipple, starting to pinch the right one with the tips of his fingers. The younger is moaning highly, trying to free his wrists from Minseok's tight grasp, squirming under all the sensations. At some point he closes his eyes, eyebrows upturned and expression grimaced into a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Does it hurt?" the older asks, stopping for a second to search for any particular discomfort in the latter's face.

 

"God! No! Keep going, please..." Jongdae shoots his eyes open, looking pleadingly at his boyfriend. Minseok's soft tongue feels heavenly on his body, like a gentle, wet carress.

 

The barista complies, continuing to focus all his attention on Jongdae's perfect body, licking, sucking and biting all over his torso, his ribs, his chest, leaving subtle pink marks and seldomly some angry red ones in sensitive spots such as the dip of his v-line and below the navel where that pretty, soft happy-trail starts. Minseok stops inches away from it, his eyes shooting up at Jongdae like he is asking for permission, a smug grin on that handsome face that drives the younger beyond crazy.

 

"Yes, please Minnie~ Take them off! I need you.." he whines bucking his hips up towards his boyfriend's face.

 

"You think I'm gonna fuck you while you're dirty like this?" Minseok's tone darkens and for a second Jongdae's face gets red in embarrassement, remembering about the cum stain on his last remaining clothes. The latter notices and instantly feels bad for the way he said it. It wasn't supposed to make Jongdae feel ashamed. "Baby, I would fuck you however you were. The fact that you came just from sucking my cock and seeing me cum all over your pretty face.. Gosh, you're incredible." Minseok continues, coming up to look into the younger's eyes and kiss his lips hungrily.

 

"I'm such a slut for you.. You could do anything to me. Why are you like this?" he whines, pouting at the older's chuckle. "Now why are you laughing?! I'm getting mad.."

 

"You're so unintentionally adorable... It's hard for me to believe that this little slut is actually you."

 

"What do you mean? I cannot be a dirty whore and a cute music teacher all at the same time?" Jongdae arches one eyebrow and bites his bottom lip.

 

"I'm gonna fuck the cuteness out of you..." Minseok claims, his eyes half-lidded, fixed on Jongdae's own wide amber ones, tightening the grip on his frail wrists.

 

"You're all talk and no action..." the younger rolls his eyes, purposely trying to annoy the barista. "... you have been telling me that you're gonna fuck me for about one hour and I still have those dirty pants on..."

 

"Alright then..." Minseok starts, grinning devilishly at the man below him, before loosening his clasp on his hands. "... I was trying to be gentle..." he almost snaps the button on Jongdae's tight jeans trying to open them up, and drags them off so harshly, along with his briefs, that for a second he subconsciously fears he scratched his boyfriend's skin in process. Jongdae whimpers at Minseok's sudden change of character, but he can also feel his dick harden under the beautiful feline prying eyes taking in his body thirstily. "Fuck..." the older breathes out, the realization that this gorgeous, sexy boy is all his hitting him like a brick. He takes a moment to just drag his hands through Jongdae's dark, neatly trimmed hairs, all the way to the base of his neglected cock, giving it a delicate tug, revealing the angry red tip leaking precum, then down to his inner plush thighs, and cupping those pretty asscheeks, squeezing them hardly, while the younger is hip thrusting up into empty air, whining and moaning for Minseok's hot touch.

 

"Minnie~ Touch me more! Let me turn around, I want to show you something ~ Please, Minnie~" at that point Jongdae was in a world of his own, where embarrassement didn't exist ㅡ and Minseok thinks that is the hottest thing he has ever seen. Of course, he lets Jongdae do whatever he was planning, as he tugs off his own briefs, his hard cock springing free. "Look how perfect it is!" Jongdae remarks one more time, licking his lips and immediately turning away from Minseok and almost throwing himself head first into the pillows, raising his cute bubble-butt up in the air and spreading his cheeks for his boyfriend. The older is at a loss for words looking at the latter's pretty, dusty-rose coloured rim, that looks so fucking tight. Not to mention, Jongdae has an adorable beauty mark just next to his rim and it is probably the most unique and sexy feature Minseok has ever seen.

 

"Were you talking about your perfect asshole?" Minseok counters, placing his hands on the marshmellow softness of the younger's buttcheeks, remembering that this is exactly how they felt in his dream (even better). He carresses the milky, spotless skin, while his gaze is lingering impatiently over the rosy puckered flesh and small beauty mark. He hears a giggle coming from below him.

 

"I was talking about your perfect cock, silly! But if you think so....." Jongdae replies, looking back over his shoulder, a cherry flush on his cute cheeks. "...Ah... I was just about to ask what do you think... but you already answered..."

 

Minseok bites his lip to obscure another chuckle, before he fastly pecks that completely adorable mole that he finds so charming, startling Jongdae. The younger's eyes shoot open wide and he just stares at the latter curiously.

 

"What? I haven't been with anyone with such a cute butt..." he responds smugly, dragging his fingers softly around the rim and leaning closer and kissing Jongdae's buttcheeks. He just can't get enough of how plump and soft they are. The pretty teacher's breath is becoming heavy, his hole contracting expectingly under Minseok's delicate touch.

 

"Min~ What are you doing?!" he whines, waiting for more, for a reaction from the older.

 

"I can't do much right now... let me get some lube.." Minseok replies, reaching for his nightstand and drawing out a small bottle from the drawer.

 

"Hurry! I need your fingers inside me~ Need them so much!~" Jongdae claims with his naturally high-pitched, throaty voice. He is still wiggling his ass up in the air, proud of himself when he realizes that beads of sweat start framing Minseok's face and, even though he seems calm and calculated, his hands are shaking on that bottle of lube.

 

The latter squirts a generous amount, coating two of his fingers and rubbing them together to warm up the cold substance a bit so that the contact with Jongdae's delicate skin won't be that extreme. He starts circling the rim in swift motions, loving the little whimpers of "mmm" and "yes"es from his boyfriend. When he feels like Jongdae's tight hole is prepared enough, he pushes one finger in experimentally, drawing a beautiful hot moan from the man below him. He moves the finger inside of the younger's hot, tight muscle and he feels his dick twitch when Jongdae starts moving in rhythm with him.

 

"Ah, Jongdae... you're doing this to make me go nuts..." Minseok states, placing his free hand around his boy's lower back to abstain from touching himself to the perfectly slutty image in front of him.

 

"Put more in me Minnie~ More fingers! Then I want your thick cock! Over and over again... pounding into me....yeah...that's exactly what I want..." Jongdae continues, letting his fantasies pour out of him shamelessly. The older thinks this is such an alluring characteristic of the younger ㅡ his indecency in these moments; he doesn't care what he says or how he looks like ㅡ if he wants something, he mentions it without thinking that he could be embarrassing. But Minseok would never think his perfect boyfriend is humiliating, not when his own hard cock aches for that pretty fluttering hole. So he adds one more finger, prodding him even deeper, wider, exploring the younger's depths while he is moaning loudly, carelessly, fingers clasped in the pillow and back arched impossibly high. "Yeah! Curl those fingers in me~ Ah!"

 

Minseok thinks he found Jongdae's prostate, because he hears a low groan below and the boy's head raises up, almost like someone snapped his neck. "Dae?"

 

"Ah! Seokkie....ah... there... yeah!"

 

"One more?"

 

"Two~" Jongdae requests, biting his lip playfully, eyebrows raised up and cheeks flushed red. Minseok grins at the man's eagerness. He complies gratefully, carefully putting some more lube on his fingers and pushing them inside the younger. Now with 4 fingers inside him, Jongdae feels like he's floating and the way Minseok moves them, so gentle yet skillfully, scares him a little bit ㅡ he doesn't want to cum yet. The pleasure mixed with the stinging pain is a lethal cocktail for him. "Ah~ Stretching me up good... You preparing me for your perfect thick cock? Mhm... Can't wait for it Minnie~ Ah! I.. I think you..."

 

Jongdae's legs are getting wobbly under the movements inside of him. Minseok notices and he stops, dragging his fingers out, taking a second to look at them and marvel at Jongdae'a ability to not only take three ㅡ but four of them at the same time. He starts thinking that he might not be human.

 

"You want my cock, baby boy?" the older asks, carressing his rim with the tips of his fingers. Jongdae moans a broken "yeah, babe", sad at the lack of length and width in his ass ㅡ he needs Minseok's dick right now or he might die of desire. "Alright, you deserve it after you've been so good to me..." the barista praises him and he can see and feel Jongdae's skin prickling with goosebumps. "Hmm? You like it when I praise you?" Minseok continues, grabbing the base of his cock and guiding it to that hot, gleaming entrance. "Oh." he stops suddenly.

 

Jongdae almost snaps his neck turning around to look at his boyfriend. "Why did you stop?!" he groans, eyebrows frowned.

 

"Jongdae, I'm not wearing a condomn..." he realizes, an embarrassed rosiness heating up his skin.

 

"And?" the younger asks nonchalantly. "I am clean."

 

"Me, too.." Minseok responds. "But we didn't talk about it before so I just wanted to make sure..." he explains, watching Jongdae's expression soften.

 

"You're right... thank you for bringing this up... it's heartwarming to know you care so much about..." the pretty teacher smiles. "... about us..."

 

Minseok's heart could burst out of his chest. For a minute he forgets that he is about to fuck Jongdae raw and he just wants to cuddle with the younger and tell him how precious and perfect he is... well, maybe after...

 

"Hey..." he starts, trying to draw Jongdae's attention towards him. "Would you like to turn around and face me? I want to see your beautiful face when we do it."

 

"Okay~" Jongdae responds, laying himself down with his arms lazily stretched above his curly locks and legs spread wide and inviting. Minseok swears he looks like the embodiment of a Greek God.

 

"Aren't you just ... perfect?" the older admires the man, latching once again on those plump feline lips, kissing them gratefully and adoringly. His right hand cups a milky white hip, while the left one is placed back at the base of his own cock, guiding it to the enterance. Jongdae raises his hips in anticipation, lust and neediness emananting from all his pretty features. "Okay?"

 

"Yeah, Minnie~ Push inside me, already! Wanna cum on your perfect cock so bad..." Jongdae whines, starting to rock his hips towards the length. "Minnie~ Will you also cum inside me, please? I need your cum again~"

 

Minseok isn't sure how he is going to survive with such a man. Some things are better left unsaid, but the things that are coming out of his boyfriend's mouth are just purely delicious, arousing and it gives him enough confidence to push his hot, thick cock inside of Jongdae's stretched hole without much trouble. He curses at the fact that even after being protruded with four fucking fingers, the pretty teacher is still incredibly tight. He notices how the younger's eyes roll back for a second, before gazing deeply at him, bottom lip trapped between pearly white teeth and charming upturned eyebrows arched to the hairline.

 

"What the...fuck...Jong....Jongdae..." Minseok says breathlessly, moving slowly inside the boy, dizzy with how good, warm, tight and basically perfect it feels. "Why is.... your.... ah!... hole so fucking... tight!"

 

"Minnie~" Jongdae moans, gripping the older's strong muscular arms for support as he starts rocking against the latter's dick. "You love working out, don't you?" he asks and Minseok almost loses it for a second. How the hell is he able to start such conversations in the middle of fucking?

 

"I... fuck.... I do..." the barista responds, trying to grasp onto the last bit of sanity he has left when he notices Jongdae's fingers running from the column of that long neck to the pretty pierced nipple, grasping it, mouth opened in a silent moan. The other hand is going downwards to the neglected cock, trapped between their bodies. "No..." Seok shakes his head. "Want you to cum untouched... only from my dick..."

 

Jongdae nods, a coy smirk on his porcelain face. "Fuck me faster, babe!" he requests and Minseok complies diligently.

 

He grabs that ant waist tightly, so tight that he fears the delicate skin might bruise, and starts pounding into the man in full force. For a split second, Jongdae kind of wishes he didn't request that, because a Minseok that has drank a little and also got furious at a dickhead is unstoppable. It feels like the older is rearranging his guts inside and he also thanks the alcohol for making it more pleasurable than painful. Not that it is that painful, now that the pounding became rhythmic, Minseok's thighs colliding with Jongdae's buttcheeks, their moans blending together beautifully. They both could swear nothing in this world feels as good as this.

 

"Yeah, Seokkie! Ah~ Yeah! You're ripping me apart~ No! No! Don't stop! Ah!" Jongdae whines, his curly locks bouncing on his forehead, bed creaking under Minseok's rapid movements.

 

"Baby... you feel.... fucking....ah....perfect..." Minseok compliments the younger, meaning it thoroughly. It feels like Jongdae was made for him. That's how flawlessly they fit ㅡ the younger's hole is perfectly stretching around the latter's cock. Not too tight, not too loose... just perfect.

 

"Seokkie~ if you go... a little faster...ah!! I will cum~ Make me cum on your... flawless cock...mmm.." Jongdae is whinning continuously, some tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the pressure he feels in his lower back and the warm, familiar feeling in his tummy. "Aah! Minnie~ I'm your little slut, yeah?"

 

"My perfect little slut... My filthy, beautiful whore..." Minseok says breathlessly, his moves faltering when he feels how Jongdae's hole tightens around his dick and those stubby fingers digging into his biceps as the man below him breaks out into a loud moan. "You like that? Are you going to cum from this?" the barista teases him, stopping abruptly from moving. Jongdae's whine is so loud and indignated that Minseok fears his neighbours might scold him tomorrow.

 

"Minseok! If you don't continue fucking me..." the younger pouts.

 

"What, mister Kim? Are you going to make me fail the Music class?" Minseok smirks, startling the pretty teacher who just gasps and gets a bright red flush on his perfect face.

 

"Minseok... please..." the latter counters, pleadingly, his voice shaky like he is seconds away from crying his eyes out from neediness. Minseok cannot resist those sad eyes, because they make his heart shatter, so he immediately proceeds his fast movements that have Jongdae moaning with each thrust ㅡ it's the same high-pitched noise over and over again, but it's so hot, breathy and lustful that it drives Minseok insane with fondness. At some point, Jongdae's moans turn into a short yell, followed by tears shooting out of his amber eyes and the older fears for a second that he might have hurt him.

 

"DaeDae?...alright?" is all he manages to say through his lack of breath.

 

"Oh my fucking God!! Yes!!~ Minnie! Hit that again! Right there, baby! Daddy!" Jongdae blabbers and the older knows he is way out of reality right now. He found and hit his prostate.

 

"You cumming for me if I do?" Minseok asks, preparing to hit that sweet spot once again after the younger's confirmation.

 

"God, babe! I will cum so hard! Only for you, only for your perfect, hot, thick, flawless cock! You're perfect for me!~" the little vixen says in one breath, that usual shy, pretty face turning into a a gorgeous, slutty expression.

 

Minseok cannot wait any longer and he feels his orgasm coming soon, too. When he hits that sweet gland once, he can practically feel Jongdae whimpering and rolling his eyes, but when he does it again he has the pleasure to hear the most melodic groan ever, mixed with eyes shut tight, glistening with tears of joy, pretty feline mouth agape and thick ropes of cum shooting out of that hyper-sensitive neglected cock on the soft abdomen and chest. This image alone is enough to make Minseok cum so hard, that he forgets his own name for several moments, but in addition it comes with Jongdae's abused hole milking him of every single drop of cum he has left in his balls.

 

They both forget how to speak and they're just looking at one another through thick eyelashes and half-lidded eyes, barely breathing properly. One thing is for sure ㅡ in each other's eyes they are the most beautiful, entrancing beings to ever walk on this planet. Jongdae marvels at Minseok's tired feline eyes, barely opened to stare at him, at those strawberry lips that encase the most charming crooked smile the younger has ever seen, at those perfect thick eyebrows frowned in exhaustment, at that well-built chest raising up and down, decorated with crystaline beads of sweat and the list could go on forever with just Minseok's little details that no one besides Jongdae has ever discovered.

 

Jongdae's eyes are full of an unexplainable feeling when he cups the nape of Minseok's neck softly and draws him in for the sweetest, most loving kiss they have shared for the past month of dating. The older could swear Jongdae's mouth tastes like vanilla. The younger's fingers reach for Minseok's cheek and brush softly against it. The older pulls away a little, tilts his head to the side and just tries to read what the latter's eyes are trying to tell him.

 

"Silly..." the pretty teacher chuckles.

 

Minseok smiles to himself. There he is... His shy, dainty boy at 8 A.M in the café.

 

"Welcome back!" he greets, making Jongdae roll his eyes, trying to hide a little grin playing on his pretty face.

 

"Honestly, I hope you won't keep reminding me what I have been saying for the past hours..." he replies, making the older laugh.

 

"Pretty nasty things... But I loved it." Minseok flashes his crooked smirk, before stealing a quick kiss from Jongdae's cheek. The younger whines cutely.

 

"I need to take a shower..."

 

"Oh, you definitely do..." Minseok notices, arching his eyebrows and widening his eyes, in spite of Jongdae's frustrated groans.

 

"Why are you like this?" he pouts, lightly hitting Minseok's chest.

 

"Because I love you..." the older replies, immediately startled by his own words. Jongdae wasn't less shocked himself. Was Minseok really the first one to say 'i love you'? The older's cheeks flush fifty pretty shades of red and he drags his fingers to his lips almost like blaming them for moving on their own... however... it was his heart speaking, not his mouth.

 

"Minseok..." Jongdae says softly, his expression gentle and encasing pure joy.

 

"Uhm... so, about that shower...."

 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i stand by my "beauty mark" canon forever!!!!  
> 2\. i hope this didn't feel rushed (it wasn't)  
> 3\. aren't they the cutest?  
> _________________________________________


	4. delicate softness

It's a crazy, crazy feeling ㅡ actually waking up with the person you love laced tightly in your arms. Minseok could swear he's still dreaming and he just hasn't realized it yet, but Jongdae could never be as beautiful in an illusion as he is in reality. And he's just sleeping soundly, right cheek smashed against the older's chest, lips slightly pouted and parted, soft snores breaking the comfortable silence in the bedroom, eyes tight shut framed by long curly lashes, almost as long and curly as the beautiful chestnut brown locks on his head. He is stunning. 

 

A month ago, Minseok would have never thought that he could ever be this smitten by a person. But there he is, in his full glory. The feline eyed chuckles quietly to himself. He is just amazed how life works and how the human being is processed to fall so deeply in love that even the most stupid things seem like incredible features ㅡ like the way he finds Jongdae's stubby fingers moving unconsciously on his chest, because he's dreaming peacefully, or how that svelte left leg is draped over his thighs. It just makes him feel safe, comfortable, at home finally. Even though he has been living in this apartment for years, it has never felt as homey as it does now. 

 

He doesn't want to wake Jongdae up, not when he's sleeping so deeply and so cutely. He just takes a minute to stare at him again and again, to trace his features, to discover new freckles and beauty marks, new wrinkles, new scars, new quirks that make the music teacher the most beautiful man in his eyes. Because this is what he truly is for Minseok. 

 

However, a pressure suddenly appears on the older's thigh and he asks himself when the hell did that happen?! Arching his eyebrow, he delicately pushes the covers away from their bodies, only to find the source of the problem. He chuckles. 

 

He must have got hard in his sleep, Minseok thinks to himself, seeing how Jongdae is unconsciously pressing his erection against his boyfriend's thigh, his soft snores replaced by soft whimpers. The older thinks it's adorable and hot at the same time ㅡ just like the two constant states of the teacher.

 

Making sure he doesn't disturb his slumber, Minseok casually snakes his hand between his thigh and Jongdae's pretty cock and traces its length delicately, smearing the leaking precum all over it. He grins to himself as he starts tugging onto it, drawing quiet moans from the younger, who is probably having the best wet dream of his life. The barista thinks Jongdae is so pretty like this ㅡ his cheeks are even rosier, his eyebrows frowned in pleasure and it looks like he is about to wake up, cause his moans are becoming more conscious, his body reacting better to Minseok's touch and soft fingers. 

 

The older takes this opportunity to also kiss the tip of the latter's nose and to chuckle right into his face as Jongdae opens those tired eyes and is met with that stupidly charming crooked grin that he loves so much.

 

" 'Morning, babe." Minseok greets, a smug smirk on his handsome face, as his hand starts moving more rapidly, stealing a broken groan from the younger.

 

"M-Min...I'm close..." Jongdae announces, feeling his boyfriend's hand tighten around his cock, finger tips stroking that hot vein diligently, index finger thumbing at the red slit. The teacher is more than sure the evil smile on Minseok's face is meant to make him aware of the fact that he is completely and utterly at the older's mercy ㅡ not that he would complain about that. 

 

"Come for me." Minseok says lowly, right next to the shell of Jongdae's ear, before biting it playfully, indulging himself in the high moan that follows. The pretty man comes undone, translucent ropes decorating the older's hand. He breathes heavily, still dizzy from his slumber and his sudden quick orgasm. Seok smiles discreetly seeing how worked up the latter looks. "Good?" The feline eyed licks his boy's cum off his fingers and smirks in satisfaction.

 

Jongdae's eyes gaze back into those beautiful feline orbs and he nods breathlessly. His body softens up, his arms shaking slightly as he throws himself back on the pillows, waiting for the last aftershocks of the orgasm to fade away. Minseok is staring at him lovingly.

 

"I want to wake up like this everyday..." the pretty teacher muses, dragging a hand longingly from his sternum to his v-line. The older arches one eyebrow.

 

"I'm not done with you, yet." he announces, taking Jongdae by surprise. Round two already? The younger thinks he might just pass out already. 

 

Minseok bites his bottom lip, a smirk playing on his handsome face, as he dives way below towards his boyfriend's crotch. His strong hands part Jongdae's thighs and the latter blushes. Last night, Jongdae wouldn't have even though about it, but now that he's fully sober and in a constant daze, he feels very much self-conscious.

 

Of course, Minseok notices. And doesn't take too long to reassure his pretty boy that he is, in fact, perfect.

 

"Do you know how amazing you are? I can't get enough of you, honestly. Everything about you is so pretty, it's unbelievable." the older admires the music teacher, his eyes lingering on those plush, curvy thighs, on that luscious dip of the v-line, on the neatly trimmed soft dark hairs and, of course, on Jongdae's lovely cock that is still softening up and sensitive. Minseok is aware that last night he hasn't given it the necessary attention and now he wants to make up for it.

 

"Minseokkie, you're such a charmer..." Jongdae rolls his eyes mockingly, feeling warm and loved inside. He hasn't felt like this in a long time. Actually having someome who genuinely cares about you, who loves you for who you are, for what you represent and stand for. To not judge you for your pleasures or pains. Minseok is all of that and the younger feels more than lucky to have him ㅡ he's blessed. Beyond words. Beyond explanation.

 

"I know I am." the older winks and, without any warning, he licks a stripe from Jongdae's perineum to the tip of his hyper sensitive dick. Jongdae whimpers at the hot feeling and at the surprise of his boyfriend's action and drags his left hand through that bleached blonde hair. The corners of Minseok's lips rise into a smug grin as his dark feline eyes dominate the honeyed amber ones that are beaming down at him in a daze. "Wanna see if I can make you cum again." 

 

"I might die if you do." Jongdae jokes, half-serious, half-mockingly, laughing at the way Minseok breaks his lusty personna and rolls his eyes. "Your tongue feel so good! It's like a kitten's~" 

 

Minseok kisses softly along Jongdae's length, giving the head extra special attention, being a little harsher there. He realized that it's his boyfriend's most sensitive part. The grimace on the teacher's face makes him think that it might hurt a little given the fact that he has just come minutes ago, but a low groan when he takes a little bit of the cock in his mouth tells him otherwise. 

 

It's just really overwhelming for the younger how that little strawberry mouth can work so well around his dick. How can some parts of Minseok be so unintetionally cute and adorable, but others are just purely lustful, devilish. He's just such a weirdly good combination and it drives the brown haired crazy.

 

"You're good...ah.... at this, Seokkie..." Jongdae compliments him, seeing how effortlessly the older jacks him off while sucking hungrily on the tip of his cock ㅡ his eyebrows are frowned in concentration and his bulging veins look like they're about to burst from the pressure applied on the younger's length. Jongdae is still unable to understand how in the Hell he has not passed out already or how he's not the moaning mess he was last night?! He's probably way too shocked by how good he's feeling right now and he became speechless in the literal sense of the word.

 

"Thanks, babe." Minseok responds complacent, the tip of his tongue still lingering on Jongdae's slit. "I have always been told I give good head. My mouth is really big." he continues, before opening it widely and taking all of Jongdae's length in one go just to flex on him. It's almost like the younger's eyes couldn't roll back any deeper when he feels his dick reach the back of Minseok's throat. And the older didn't even choke ㅡ no gag reflex whatsoever ㅡ should that be concerning?

 

"Fuck, Min~ Am I... ah... really this small?" Jongdae jokes, his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of red when Minseok smiles around his cock. He pulls back with a smack and just raises a perfect thick eyebrow.

 

"No, Jongdae. You're not small. I'm just too big of a whore." the older responds, making the pretty teacher giggle. Minseok flashes his gummy smile widely, full of fondness for his flawless boyfriend. "You're just perfect for me. And so is your cock." 

 

"The feeling is mutual." 

 

Without stopping from flicking his wrist and jacking off Jongdae, he heads up and starts kissing the younger hungrily, wetly, strings of spit and saliva coating both of their chins and lips. The warmness of each other's mouth is blissful and Minseok already got pretty hard. He gets an idea.

 

"Babe..." he starts, for the first time actually feeling embarrassed by what he's about to request. "I want to try something, but you have to cum first." 

 

Jongdae looks at him feasibly, more curious than anxious. He just nods, trusting Minseok in everything he wants to try out. The latter bites his bottom lip and dives down once again, but not before he takes the teacher's pierced nipple in his mouth and sucks on it hardly, drawing a high moan from him. 

 

"You love it, don't you?~" Jongdae's pouty mouth makes him resemble a cat. "You know how to turn me into a little slut~" 

 

Yep. There he is again. That piercing is literally like a button that turns Jongdae into a pretty little vixen. Minseok smiles at him, before continuing his way of kisses down his ribs, his navel, his happy trail and back again on his pretty cock (how is everything about this man so fucking pretty?). 

 

He grabs those plump, sturdy thighs of Jongdae's and hangs his legs over his shoulders, surprising the younger with his strength. The latter's cock twitches at the action, aching for Minseok's touch that soon follows, his hot strawberry mouth wrapping around the length and sucking cravingly, deepthroating Jongdae (who finally returned to the moaning mess he was last night) for some seconds, before taking it all out and gasping for air, but repeating the action several times. Jongdae feels like he could go insane at the image and at Minseok's flawless eyes lusting over him continuously. They feel icy, frozen, intimidating.

 

"Cum in my mouth when you do." Minseok demands, sinking his mouth back down on the latter's cock, lathering it in spit. Jongdae responds with a groan and his shaky fingers try finding his boyfriend's golden locks, but he's way too overwhelmed and cannot control his movements. 

 

He is close. He feels how his core is flaming and the pressure building at the back of his spine is about to break into an orgasm. "Min..." he says breathlessly, announcing that he is very close and he won't be able to hold on longer. But Minseok doesn't want him to hold on, he wants him to cum ㅡ so his hands tighten around his dick, his cheeks hollow and his eyebrows frown in concentration. His pace grows rapidly and Jongdae swears he's going to start crying from all the sensations. "Seokkie... ah.... I'm gonna.... fuck.... I'm cuㅡ" 

 

Jongdae isn't even able to articulate the last sentence, before a deafening groan fills the silence in the room and he cums harder than ever in Minseok's strawberry mouth, surprising him with the amount of liquid he can squirt out for the second time in an hour. The older's mouth is full and it even starts dripping a little at the corner of his mouth. Jongdae is exhausted, his breath is heaving up and his eyes are closed shut, mouth slightly agape. He opens those amber gleaming orbs when he feels a light tap on his cheek and sees Minseok above him, waiting patiently for the boy to open his mouth. Jongdae shivers thinking about what Minseok wants to do, but it's a pleasurable shiver and he complies gratefully, opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. The barista smiles contendedly and soon he grabs the younger's chin with his fingers, dragging his mouth even more open and he spits all the cum and saliva into Jongdae's hot cavern. Minseok thinks he might cum untouched from the slutty image in front of him ㅡ Jongdae holding his own cum in his hot little mouth, his eyes half lidded and waiting for further instructions from his older boyfriend.

 

"Fuck... just look at you. Why are you always so fucking hot?!" Minseok asks through gritted teeth, before latching onto Jongdae's mouth and making out with him, tasting the pretty boy's cum directly from his mouth and it's all so dirty, filthy, some may say gross, but because it's Jongdae, he doesn't care. He loves it. He loves how it feels, tastes and he will never get enough of it. Will never get enough of his pretty Jongdae. "Swallow now, I want to fuck your mouth." the older demands and, of course, without any questions the younger submits. Just a slight hazy pink blush appears on his beautiful face.

 

Minseok kneels next to Jongdae's head and guides his cock towards those plump feline lips, dragging the tip against the plushiness for a second, before Jongdae opens it widely, his tongue out once again. He lets his boyfriend do whatever he wants with his mouth. 

 

The older is pistoning his hips into the warmness, groaning and moaning at how good it feels, because no one has ever made him feel as good as Jongdae and no mouth has ever felt this heavenly and compliant on his thick cock. It doesn't take him long and he cums on Jongdae's lips and cheeks (cause he feels like he's had enough cum in his mouth already for the day). He takes a second to calm down, then he stretches his hand towards the night table and takes a few tissues to wipe Jongdae and himself clean.

 

"You good, baby?" he smiles, mentally amused by the dazed expression on his boyfriend's face like he was just processing what had happened. 

 

"I don't think I can walk anymore..." he states. "My legs feel like jelly..." 

 

Minseok laughs loudly and wraps an arm around the teacher's shoulders, drawing him closer. He kisses his forehead and then he leans closer to his mouth, but Jongdae draws back. The older pouts, confused by his man's action.

 

"My jaw is killing me. It's your fault. You must bear the consequences. No making out sessions for.... 10 minutes ..." Jongdae frowns.

 

"Oh! So you can talk continuously without your jaw hurting, but I can't kiss you?! What a travesty..." Minseok says indignated.

 

"You fucked my mouth so hard I thought I would have to get my jaw wired shut!" Jongdae whined, punching his boyfriend lightly on his bare chest. 

 

"Oh, shut up already and let me kiss you..." Minseok rolls his eyes and pecks Jongdae's soft lips. The younger doesn't complain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________
> 
> sorry if it's kinda lame... i'm having major family issues right now so i wrote this quickly throughout a longer period of time :( i'm sorry if it's underwhelming. 
> 
> _________________________________________


	5. reconciliation gift

"You have to be kidding me..." Jongdae whines through the phone.

 

"I said I'm sorry, babe! I didn't know this would happen." Minseok pouts, clutching the phone tighter to his ear.

 

"You're such an idiot... You're so lucky I love you, 'cause otherwise..." 

 

"I'm gonna make it up for you when I get to your apartment. I promise!" 

 

"That's if you get to my apartment in this century..." Jongdae frowns.

 

Well, as you all may know... Saturdays are really busy for baristas. Especially Saturdays before Christmas or holidays in general. Even though Minseok assured Jongdae a million times that he would get to his place just in time to watch the new movie on Netflix that the younger has waited tor months to see, he couldn't fulfill his promise as a sudden fever hit his colleague Sehun and he had to leave, practically begging Minseok to take the rest of his shift cause he felt like he was dying. The older might seem like he hates the college boy's guts, but in reality he grew so fond of him, that, of course, he couldn't tell him no... moreover given the state that he was in.

 

So he arrived at his already-6-months-old boyfriend's apartment two hours later than promised. But earlier he stopped by a supermarket to pick up some chocolate chip cookies that he knows Jongdae would die for and a bottle of Sicilian red orange juice (the music teacher once threw up from how much he drank) as an extra "I'm sorry" for not being able to grace the younger with his presence earlier.

 

He presses the doorbell and just waits patiently for that pretty perfect face to appear behind the door. He plasters a smile on his face as he grips the box of cookies and carton of juice closer to his oversized hoodie. Jongdae opens the door and he is displaying a cute frown and an adorable pout.

 

"Thank God. I thought you got lost on the way." Jongdae jokes, trying to seem mad at his boyfriend (but the truth is Minseok could do anything idiotic and Jongdae wouldn't even bear to stay angry at him for a damn second). 

 

"Hey... I brought you some cookies and juice... hope you could accept these as a token of appreciation and also a sweet and delicious apology." 

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes at how witty his boyfriend is and just moves aside to let him in. Minseok smiles proudly to himself as he glances at the younger's youthful face. He thinks he's lucky. Lucky to have such a fine man.

 

"Now why are you smiling like that?" Dae asks, scowling at that stupidly-smiley face. "You should feel distressed.. you should feel sad...you...you..." he continues stuttering when Minseok puts the things he got on the counter then comes dangerously close to him. 

 

Jongdae takes a step back, his eyes wide as the barista smirks playfully, walking towards him. Minseok hisses as he wraps his strong arms around his boy's tiny waist and just picks him off the ground despite his frowns and quiet protests.

 

"How can I feel sad when such a perfect man is mine?" the older affirms, making the latter blush unconsciously, that common beautiful rosy shade highlighting the apples of his cheeks.

 

"I'm still mad at you, you know???" Jongdae lies, internally wanting to just squish Minseok's chubby cheeks and kiss his strawberry mouth. But he has to stay strong! He has to show Minseok that he cannot always get his way so rapidly. "Now put me down!" 

 

The older sighs and complies, the corners of his lips sinking. Okay. He knows he made a mistake, but he hopes Jongdae will not hold it against him for too long. He wants another thing to be held against him...

 

"Are you really not going to forgive me? I did it because Sehun got sick..." 

 

"Hmm?" Jongdae raises a charming eyebrow as he moves towards the kitchen counter to open the box of cookies and get two glasses for the orange juice. "I thought you didn't like Sehun at all..." he continues, closing the cupboard with his hip and then coming to the living room to jump on the couch. 

 

"Eh..." Minseok chuckles. "You see... after all this time I got used to his antics and I grew fond of him." the older explains, taking his jacket and shoes off and joining Jongdae.

 

He notices what the younger is wearing and he smiles ㅡ he looks so adorable in that oversized red hoodie (which, by the way, is Minseok's) and shorts. The best part of this outfit are evidently the fluffy socks with reindeers on them.

 

Jongdae is too busy stuffing his mouth with chocolate chip cookies to notice how adoringly his boyfriend is looking at him, but he glances at Minseok when he plops down on the couch, sighing contentedly while gazing in his direction. The younger stops chewing for a second and just frowns at him.

 

"Don't think I have no idea what that look means!" he threatens, raising one stubby finger in front of Minseok's face. The older giggles and, without hesitation, he grasps Jongdae's wrist and keeps it in place as he opens his mouth to take that finger in his mouth and suck onto it, his feline gaze snapping back at the younger. Jongdae swallows his last bite with a loud sound and just stands there with his mouth agape and eyes wide staring at Min.

 

The older pulls back and starts laughing loudly, slapping his thigh in the process. He just loves messing with Jongdae's mind. "By the way, you have some chocolate there..." he notices and licks at the corner of his younger boyfriend's mouth.

 

After that, he just props himself more comfortably against the couch, with his hands intertwined on his tummy and starts watching whatever was playing on the TV. Jongdae hasn't moved ever since, his shocked eyes still fixated on Minseok and his finger still up in the air coated with saliva and cold against the air in the room.

 

Minseok takes a glimpse at him and his mouth grimaces into a shit-eating grin, but he doesn't turn his attention towards the pretty music teacher. 

 

"I... I..." Jongdae starts, as he stares at his finger. After a while, he just sits back against the couch, mirroring Minseok's position. When he thinks Minseok is not looking, he drags that finger to his mouth and just licks it.

 

"I saw you!" Minseok jumps from his place, startling his boyfriend.

 

"Ugh! You're such an idiot, Kim Minseok!" Jongdae whines.

 

"Shhh!" the older raises a finger against his lips. "Let me kiss you! I haven't kissed you today." he pleads.

 

"Ha!" Jongdae says indignated. "As if." 

 

"Tsk. Are you really disobeying me?" 

 

"Disobeying?! What am I? A dog?" Jongdae replies, giving Minseok a stinky face.

 

"Hmm alright. I guess I won't give you the last thing I got you..." the barista muses, feeling how curious and frustrated Jongdae is getting.

 

"Minseok!" Jongdae complains, punching the couch with his tiny fists like a baby. "You know that I am inquisitive! You're doing this on purpose!"

 

"You're being nasty. Not my fault." the older shrugs.

 

Jongdae folds his arms at his chest and turns away from Minseok. The older tries to hold back a chuckle. He's such a big baby he thinks.

 

"Are you gonna stay mad at me forever?" the barista questions. "...I mean... you're not even mad at me, you're just doing this on purpose to annoy me ... but okay, I'll pretend I believe you..." he says just to rile him up.

 

Jongdae turns towards him again with his mouth agape and cheeks red. 

 

"That's how you teachers do it to make your students feel bad? It works. Now I'm sad as well." Minseok adds. 

 

The curly haired feels a little sullen hearing that his boyfriend is starting to feel sad. I mean... that was his purpose at first, but actually making Minseok feel sad it's...it's not as satisfying as he thought it would be.

 

"Hey..." he softens up, playing with the hem of his hoodie. "Don't be sad... I wasn't being serious..." Jongdae says, scooting closer to Minseok and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Almost like on call, a huge smug grin appears on Minseok's face and he jumps on his boyfriend, chuckling at the surprised whimper that follows. He starts kissing Jongdae all over his face, despite the little shoves he is receiving from the younger. 

 

"You're....such....an.... idiot...." Jongdae punctuates after each smooch Minseok gives him.

 

"You love me." the older states proudly.

 

"Yeah. Too much. You are undeserving." Jongdae replies, finally giving up and letting Seok kiss him until he turns white.

 

"I love you, too." Minseok smiles, sucking on Jongdae's bottom lip softly, drawing a shy smile from the boy.

 

"Now, tell me the last thing you got me!" he requests, his eyebrows upturning in curiosity.

 

Minseok smirks and just kisses down Jongdae's jaw. The younger feels like he is avoiding the question to tease him so he growls.

 

"It's something you love. Your favourite thing on the planet." 

 

"You got me a paid vacation?" Jongdae widens his eyes in anticipation. Minseok frowns and narrows his eyes. He looks genuinely scary, but Dae knows he's just playing around.

 

"No. Your other favourite thing." 

 

Jongdae looks at him dumbfounded and pouts trying to remember what his other favourite thing is. Minseok groans and rolls his eyes.

 

"All this time I thought my cock was your favourite thing in this entire world, 'cause you always tell me that it is, but I guess a paid vacation makes you cum harder..." the older says indignatedly.

 

Jongdae is speechless and for a second he doesn't know if Minseok is serious or just playing around. He pouts. 

 

"It is..." he says quietly. "B-but I thought you meant likeㅡ you know... normal stuff..."

 

"What is there abnormal about my dick?!" 

 

"It's inhumanely flawless." Jongdae's cat-like smile appears on his pretty face. Minseok rolls his eyes and laughs.

 

"You're so witty. I can't stand you!" the latter says through gritted teeth, before latching on those plump lips and kissing them hardly, biting into the plushiness, not too hard, but not too soft. Jongdae opens his mouth to give access to Minseok's hot tongue, letting him have all the control into the kiss. "Mmmm..." Minseok moans as he draws back a little to gaze into those kind amber eyes. A string of saliva is connecting their mouths lustfully. Jongdae is squirming impatiently underneath Minseok, his hoodie already riding up his torso, revealing a little bit of skin and the hem of his briefs. "You taste like candy... perhaps buying you those sweets was a good idea."

 

"Something else tastes like candy, as well..." Jongdae responds proudly, arching an eyebrow.

 

"That..." Minseok starts, pecking Jongdae's twin beauty marks on his temple. "... I will decide." he drags Jongdae's shorts off. 

 

The younger is blushing hazily and just letting Minseok's undress him, while he lazily extends his arms above his head and just gazes at his boyfriend. The latter smiles at him and proceeds to grab the hem of his hoodie and to pull it up his chest to reveal those perky nipples. Jongdae has changed his piercing ㅡ it is now a gold shiny ring. 

 

Of course, Minseok doesn't take long to stay and marvel at the way Jongdae looks, because they have done this so many times that he knows his boyfriend's body by heart. He could even draw a map of all his moles, his scars, his bruises, his stretchmarks, his wrinkles ㅡ he knows it all. And he loves them equally.

 

One of his fingers finds its way towards Jongdae's light-brown pierced nub and just plays around with the piercing, flicking it, loving the way goosebumps appear all over that perfect tiny body. Minseok knows he will never get enough of how sensitive that little nipple is. He doesn't hesitate to play with it, but this time he decides to give the other one some attention ㅡ he finds it so charming, how it has two beauty marks right onto it.

 

He knows beauty marks are Jongdae's biggest insecurity, because he is drenched in them. But Minseok thinks that his pretty boyfriend is just so gorgeous ㅡ like he's the sky itself and his beauty marks are just constelations decorating it.

 

"I love your chest and these naughty little things, gosh..." Minseok comments before taking the nipple into his mouth sucking hardly on it, seldomly grazing it with his teeth, not to harshly, and flicking his kittenish tongue onto it. Jongdae is just blushing furiously and sometimes he whimpers silently ㅡ he is so used to this, plus he hasn't drunk anything alcoholic to put him into his desperate-whore state... but Minseok can make that change even without any booze.

 

After the older finishes playing with his nipples, he kisses that sexy black rose tattoo on his boy's left rib, marvelling once again at how beautiful it's done ㅡ half a year later and he's still oblivious to the reason why Jongdae seems so changed when he's naked. "Superb." Minseok whispers, his own blush creeping onto his face.

 

"It better be... I didn't cry my eyes out, because of how painful it was for nothing." Jongdae affirms, wiggling under the barista's hand exploring his torso and soft tummy. Any faint abs he used to have... well... they are far gone. Minseok likes him this way. And Jongdae knows and takes advantage of it (by eating a lot of sweets). 

 

Minseok smiles at him gently, like he always does, full of fondness and love, and he drags his finger tips across the milky skin, the younger getting a little ticklish. His digits stop at the latter's briefs for a second, before sinking deep into them and taking them off. Jongdae's dick is half-hard already.

 

There's something about this whole image of his pretty teacher boyfriend lying down on the couch calmly, with his hoodie pulled all the way up his chest, but not taken out, with his legs slightly spread and cock sitting against his thigh waiting to be acknowledged, beautiful amber eyes gazing at him, that gives Minseok the urge to only take 10 seconds to get undressed of his own hoodie and jeans, alongside his briefs and then wrap his arms around Jongdae's waist and pull him up in an embrace that leads into the younger sitting on his lap.

 

They just stare at each other, eyes flickering back and forth from their gazes to their lips. They don't need to say anything. They understand one another only from their looks. 

 

"You see, my Dae..." Minseok starts, running a hand through his now-black hair (he ditched the bleached blonde when autumn started) "...when I told you wanted to make it up to you... I had something in mind." he smirks.

 

"Hmm...tell me?" Jongdae questions, tilting his pretty doll head to the side and resting his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders.

 

"You won't believe me..." 

 

"Is it... what I think it is?..." Jongdae's eyes widen curiously. The older grins and just wraps his arms around his tiny ant waist tighter.

 

"I want to eat you out." Minseok confesses, loving the way Jongdae's face lights up in disbelief.

 

"You?? Eating me out??" the pretty teacher repeats.

 

"Yes. Surprising, I know..." 

 

Being the germophobe he is, Minseok tried staying away from anything that involves getting way to close to those nether regions, but lately he has been thinking ㅡ hey, Jongdae is one of the cleanest, neatest, tidiest people he has ever met... plus, he's his BOYFRIEND and he has the prettiest ass and asshole he has ever had the pleasure to see in his whole entire life. Of course, because he never wanted to eat Dae out, he never forced the latter to do the same thing to him, but Jongdae insisted he does it at some point and it made Minseok feel so good, he changed his opinion about rimming entirely. And now he wants to make Jongdae feel even better.

 

"Okay! Of course I won't refuse... so let's hurry up before you change your mind!" Jongdae says, his voice high and excited. It makes the barista happy.

 

"I want you to sit on my face, tho." Minseok adds, raising an eyebrow towards Jongdae. The latter blushes. 

 

"Sure, just lay down..." he responds, tugging at his hoodie, trying to take it off, before Minseok stops him.

 

"Don't... I don't know what's about it... but it looks so pretty on you... Keep it on." he muses. It is two sizes bigger than Jongdae and it makes Minseok feel extra proud, because it is his hoodie. His possessive side is always somewhere at the corner ready to come out when it comes to the music teacher. Dae nods and smiles bashfully.

 

Minseok lies down and just waits for Jongdae to straddle his face with his gorgeous thick thighs. It feels weird at first, having Jongdae do this, but when his eyes meet those plump buttcheeks, he just melts a little inside. He has always adored the younger's cute small butt, even before they have ever talked and sometimes he gets overwhelmed thinking about the fact that he's the only one who gets to touch it. 

 

"So perfect." Minseok whispers, more to himself than for Jongdae to hear.

 

"I'm having such a good view from here!" Jongdae mentions, chuckling a little bit ㅡ his view consists of his boyfriend's flexed abs and his thick hard cock standing proudly, also his toes wiggling, because this is what they always do when he's nervous.

 

"Can't complain about mine either..." Minseok replies, digging his fingers into the marshmellow-soft buttocks pulling them apart to look at the pretty pink rim and charming beauty mark next to it. "Fuck..." the older breathes.

 

"Oh dear..." Jongdae's voice is echoing in the room. "Your cock twitched so hard!" he marvels. "What did I do?"

 

"You're just something else... You're doing all these things to me... Okay enough talking I can't wait anymore." Minseok announces, spitting on two of his fingers then circling them around Jongdae's rim to get it nice and wet. He has to hold the boy with his other arm because he is already squirming so bad. 

 

Not long after, he tries sticking a finger up his bum, urging him to relax. Jongdae understands and tries his best to calm down and just let the older make him feel good. Minseok prods his hole with a finger, moving it inside him slowly, then faster, drawing some high pitched moans from the man. He takes his finger out eventually, because he just wants to eat his Dae out so much.

 

"Okay, baby. Lower yourself now." he requests and Jongdae complies gratefully.

 

Minseok closes his eyes and just sticks his tongue out licking a stripe around that pretty dusty-rose rim, smiling at the way it contracts nervously. Jongdae is an anxious mess right now. The older squeezes his thighs with both of his hands to reassure him that everything's just fine. 

 

His tongue continues flicking around it, trying to nudge its way into the teacher's tight heat, getting him all nice and wet and sloppy. Minseok is taken aback by how nice it feels and how not-disgusting-at-all it is. Perhaps because it's Jongdae. Anyways, he doesn't care. His boy is just flawless. 

 

His hot wet muscle keeps licking and sucking around that tight hole, finally managing to open it up a little bit. He just thinks it's so sexy how Jongdae is moaning continuously, loud and shamelessly like always. It feels exciting cause he cannot see his face, or his cock, but Minseok is sure the boy is in a world of his own and his pretty dick is hard and glistening with precum. Well, his wasn't in a better state either.

 

"I hope you're not touching yourself..." Minseok stops for a second to say.

 

"N-no... never without you telling me...." Jongdae replies.

 

"Good..." Minseok grins, he kisses his rim fastly. "...does it feel fine?" he starts licking and sucking at it again.

 

"Y-yeah...ah...yeah! So good, Seokkie~ Ah! I'm...I'm...oh!... not trying to.... be ungrateful..but...mmm...AH!" 

 

The last moan is sharp and high. Minseok decided to startle his boyfriend by grazing his teeth a little against his asshole.

 

"..Oh God...but... c-can you... ah! fuck me?" Jongdae finishes his sentence finally.

 

Minseok smirks to himself. He slaps Jongdae's ass hard. "Up." he commands and the younger gets off his face in an instant.

 

The barista gets the chance to just look at his boyfriend ㅡ his curly hair is messy probably from all the squirming he did (with stubby hands dragging through his hair), his eyebrows are upturned towards his hairline, eyes sparkling with lust and need, his coral lips are pouted slightly, all this topped by a veil of sweat and a sheer ruby blush on his cheeks. Perfection at its finest. 

 

"Jongdae, you're too gorgeous for this world." Minseok says adoringly, caressing his boyfriend's cheek with his soft palm.

 

"You don't look that bad yourself... especially with those perfect icy eyes and perfect smile and perfect eyebrows and perfect chest and perfect cock and...." 

 

"Okay, okay, I got it." the older laughs.

 

"How about I ride you? Hm? So we both get to look at each other's flawless faces?" Jongdae winks, already straddling Minseok's thighs, his hand wrapped at the base of the older's dick, stroking it gently.

 

"I would never say no to that..." 

 

"Yeah, I am aware. You just love seeing me bounce on your impeccable cock, right? You love it when I moan and groan loudly for you, so loud that my neighbours complain and give me nasty looks in the morning? You love it when i spread my thighs and ass for you? You just love me so much!~" Jongdae affirms, smiling proudly to himself; he has Minseok wrapped around his finger. 

 

He spits on his cock, lattering it in saliva, mixing it with the precum and just slowly tries sinking down onto it. Minseok did a good job with the rimming ㅡ he might have not stretched Jongdae as well as before, but he sure got him wet and bothered... plus after all these months of fucking, the boy's hole got a little looser and perfectly fitted for his boyfriend's dick.

 

Jongdae groans lowly at first, because as always, it hurts, stings a little, but as he starts moving, plus those reassuring caresses on his hips and lower back from Minseok's hands, make it feel pleasurable in an instant. He just bounces up and down happily on that perfect length, his eyes beaming down at Seok who is just as lost in his fantasy. His buff chest is puffed out, his sexy abs are flexed under the pressure, his feline eyes are half-lidded and dark, his flushed mouth opened slightly to let lustful moans come out and, of course, strong hands propped on Jongdae's juicy thighs, veins bulging.

 

"Go faster, little prince." Minseok breathes out and Jongdae gets a little taken aback by the nickname (in a good way). He just moans seductively in response, almost pulling his boyfriend's cock out of his hole, before slamming back down onto it, sending bolts of electricity through both of his and the older's body. He hit just the right spot for both of them.

 

"Was that good, gorgeous?" Jongdae smirks, proud of how he almost send Minseok over the edge.

 

"Fuck, so good. Do it again, let's come together." the barista pleads, grabbing the younger by the back of his thighs and pulling him closer. 

 

"Wait! I have to hold this up..." the teacher pouts, dragging his hoodie up above his pretty nipples and holding a hand there. "...Don't want to come all over it. I wanna come on your perfect cock!~" 

 

"Sure, sunshine. Just... let's do it." 

 

Jongdae doesn't wait anymore and he starts bouncing again, snapping his hips and girating them on Minseok's cock, driving him crazy. He doesn't even know how he has not cummed yet, cause his boy's slutty image is just too much to handle. But it doesn't take him any longer ㅡ just three more loud and hard slams right into Jongdae's abused prostate and they're both coming hard, with abnoxiously loud groans. All of Jongdae's cum is pooling into the crevices between Minseok's abs. 

 

Breathing heavily, the pretty teacher takes a minute to calm his heart down and then he flops next to Minseok, looking dazed into the distance.

 

"I think I can forgive you for everything you have ever done now." Jongdae mentions, pulling his hoodie way down to cover his softening cock.

 

"Mmm... Kay.." Minseok responds, still a little out. The younger chuckles at him. He gets up and gets a box of tissues. Of course, he helps to wipe out all of his cum from his boyfriend's torso and also his own leaking hole. Sometimes he wonders if using condoms wouldn't be a million times cleaner and easier, but he just loves feeling his man's hot cum drip down his thighs and out of his hole after he came in him. It's just more proof that he's thoroughly Minseok's and he doesn't want to be anyone else's.

 

"I'll go get you some casual clothes.." Jongdae announces, getting up from the couch. Minseok raises his head a little and arches one eyebrow.

 

"Aren't you going to put on some boxers or shorts?" he asks, his eyes lingering on Jongdae's red buttcheeks.

 

"Would you rather see me wear shorts or marvel at your masterpiece?" the younger counters.

 

"Well... we might end up not seeing that movie after all if you stay like this..."

 

 

[Later]

 

Hours later, Jongdae's wish finally got fulfilled and they managed to see that damned movie (which sucked by the way). Of course, they had to pause halfway through it, because the younger felt the need to sink down on his knees and just appreciate and worship Minseok's 'flawless cock' again, basically as an apology to forgetting that it is, actually, his favourite thing on the planet.

 

Now they are just sitting cuddled up, dressed in soft, cozy clothes under a warm and fuzzy blanket. Jongdae's head is propped against Minseok's shoulder, his curly locks tickling the older's neck. One arm is drapped lazily over the barista's torso. The box of cookies is now empty and so is the carton of juice. Jongdae made good use of those gifts.

 

Everything feels homey. Just like it should feel around the holidays. And the couple really does wish that they will spend the following Christmases together for the rest of their lives.

 

"Hey, Seokkie?" Jongdae says softly.

 

"Yes, little prince?" Minseok asks, using Jongdae's new favourite nickname.

 

"I love you so so so much!" 

 

"What a coincidence... Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________
> 
> Happy Holidays! Here's my late Christmas / early New Year's gift to you! Hope you had a fantastic time!!! And I hope you'll like this hot little festive smut! Aren't they just the best and cutest couple ever?  
> _________________________________________


	6. birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something different! dom/bot! seok <3  
> _________________________________________

"That's a no from me, Jongdae. An absolute: no."

 

"You don't get it, Yixing!"

 

"Man, if Junmyeon would ever come up to me and ask to do that on my birthday, I would file the divorce papers right away. Period!"

 

Students would think the two teachers are probably having a heated debate over some intellectual bullshit that is absolutely boring and not interesting to the 'youth'... in reality... that is clearly not the case.

 

"Okay listen, gege... I don't think that's such a bad idea!" the music teacher counters, frowning at the way the biology teacher rolls his eyes and groans a little. "No! You just don't geㅡ"

 

"Jongdae... really now ... do you think he would agree to you being the top on his birthday?... You've literally just told me 2 weeks ago how dominant he is." the dimpled man explains, squinting his eyes and keeping his voice down.

 

"C'mon, Yixing! I think it would be fun... like me... taking control?..once a year? I guess he would enjoy it..." the latter smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. The man doesn't seem convinced.

 

Jongdae sighs in defeat and just shakes his head. "I give up! I have no idea what to do for him..." the pretty man pouts and lets his forehead drop down, now blankly staring at the marble floor on the hallway.

 

"Can't you just take him out for a nice dinner like a normal and functioning member of the society?" Yixing suggests, making a dramatic gesture with his hand.

 

"Do you really think I am such a thing?" Jongdae raises one eyebrow, almost indignatedly.

 

Yixing's eyes widen under the silver rimmed glasses and he chuckles quietly, mouthering "unbelievable". He grips the register tighter under his armpit and straightens his posture, clearing his throat when they pass by a group of students. They greet both of the teachers fastly before sprinting off to class.

 

"Dude, you gotta loosen up a bit..." Jongdae suggests, noticing how stern the biology teacher looks.

 

"Shh..." he signals with his long index finger against his thick bottom lip. "I gotta keep my serious aura at all times. How else are they going to learn?"

 

"Hmm, aren't they already positively horrified of you?"

 

"Absolutely. Let's keep it that way." Yixing winks, giving his friend a dimpled grin.

 

"Also, you might not wanna hear it but... do you know what your nickname is? Like how the students call you around the campus?" Jongdae whispers, trying to suppress a cackle. Yixing raises one eyebrow and leans closer to the younger. " 'Chinese Daddy' ".

 

Teacher Zhang's glasses almost fall off the bridge of his nose in shock. "You're bluffing." 

 

The pretty man bursts into a laughing fit. "Honey, I wish I were." 

 

"Can't believe this ..." 

 

"I bet I'm "Musical Twink" or some shit." Jongdae chuckles, saying this through gritted teeth while throwing a genuine smile towards another group of students that were passing by them.

 

"I don't even want to know... Alright, I have to go to class. See you tomorrow and... think more about that gift..." Yixing suggests, while heading to the targeted destination.

 

"I will! I'll tell you all the details~" Jongdae responds mockingly.

 

The biology teacher makes a fake gagging noise.

 

 

 

"Hyung! Happy birthday!!" Sehun smiles as he wraps his strong arms tightly around Minseok and squeezes him harder than he should. The older man groans tiredly, trying to escape from the hold. "Hehe! Guess who's one year closer to death??? You!!!" the younger continues, kissing his hyung's forehead mockingly.

 

"Screw you, idiot." the latter spits, pushing the boy away and going back to cleaning the cups from the enormous pile that seems to never end. "... thank you tho." he pouts.

 

"You know I love you!" Sehun winks, trying to act like an innocent baby. Minseok rolls his eyes, but when the student turns away, he smiles to himself. Sometimes he cannot believe how fond he has become of Sehun. One year ago, he would have never thought that this boy would become like a little brother to him. A lot has changed over the past 12 months...

 

And now he's one year older... probably more wrinkly and exhausted... but totally feeling loved. I guess that's what matters, right?

 

He woke up to Jongdae straddling him and singing 'happy birthday', with his usual messy 'poodle' brown hair, crescent eyes and huge cattish box-smile, clapping his tiny hands. Truly a sight that warmed his heart and made him feel so grateful for getting closer to being an old, grumpy man... Well, if he gets the chance to grow old with his pretty boy then it's not such a bad fate anyways...

 

Minseok was so lost in his thoughts (and also his dirty cups) that he didn't even notice Junmyeon bringing in a small chocolate cake with candles onto it while singing cheerfully. The feline eyed was taken aback.

 

"Happy birthday to you, dear Xiumin!~" his now-boss smiles while putting his sweet voice to good use. Minseok gasps and brings his hands to his chest, intertwining them. "You gotta wish for something before you blow out the candles!" Jun suggests, handing the cake over to the birthday boy.

 

Minseok smiles shyly, closing his beautiful onyx eyes tightly and searching for something to wish for... in that moment he kind of came to the realization that he has everything he's ever wanted. Good friends. A job (even if it is temporary). An architecture degree. The opportunity to get a master's degree in urban designs. A home. A cat. A loving beautiful, kind, flawless boyfriend...

 

He just blows the candles wishing only for his happiness to never disappear.

 

Junmyeon, Sehun and the other employees clap in unison. They all say their birthday wishes to the man and then go back to work.

 

"Hey.." the boss says quietly, drawing Minseok's attention. "Jongdae asked me to let you leave earlier today."

 

Something like an arrow shoots through the man's heart. What was his boyfriend planning?

 

"And... are you gonna honour that request?..." the older asks full of hope.

 

"Hmm... Just this time. But you have to finish this pile of cups, though!" Jun smiles. Minseok couldn't be more ecstatic. He flashes his crooked grin and speeds up his cleaning pace.

 

 

 

"Baby?..." Minseok greets as he arrives at his and Jongdae's shared apartment. They have moved in together about a month ago with their tiny little kitten, Tan.

 

He gets no response for a while until he hears his boy clearing his throat and shouting from the bedroom: "I'm here, kitty!" 

 

Minseok starts getting a little bit nervous. He's sure Dae has prepared something. He knows his tiny devilish vixen too well. Holding his breath, the future architect walks fastly through the hallway towards their room, seeing baby Tannie sleeping in her little crib like the angel she is. He coos at her being the most adorable, fluffiest cat ever.

 

He presses down onto the door knob almost intimidated. He doesn't know what could lie for him beyond that door, what his pretty boy planned.

 

And just as expected, his jaw drops at the image displayed in front of him ㅡ there he is ㅡ his lover, kneeling on the bed, his hands interlaced shyly in front of himself, his soft chestnut brown curls tamed and brushed into a comma, his eyes lined with black and lips dollied up with shiny gloss. He's not wearing anything except a black leather harness around his chest and neck... and the sexiest lace and leather garters Minseok has ever seen, highlighting his tiny ant waist and thick thighs.

 

"Holy fuck... happy birthday to me." the older blushes furiously, even feeling like the tips of his ears would overheat. Jongdae's sultry aura is broken by a genuine chuckle that reminds him of the shy, dainty man he is most of the time. 

 

"Surprise!~" 

 

"The best surprise ever!" Seok adds, letting his backpack fall off his shoulder next to the door and proceeding to take off his dress shirt and pants.

 

Jongdae just breathes in relief. He wasn't so sure if Minseok would like seeing him like this... Honestly, he has never really thought of letting his boyfriend see this side of him, because he was afraid he wouldn't agree or would simply not like it. All his worries are gone now after noticing how the feline eyed's gaze seemed like it was dripping honey while taking in how "absolutely flawless" (as Minseok would say) the music teacher looked.

 

Minseok undresses fast and steady. He almost feels embarrassed by how hard he is already just by looking at his man. Well, who could blame him? Certainly not Jongdae who feels flattered by this aspect. Also, it gives his confidence a definite boost. He now starts overthinking. Should he just go ahead with his initial plan? Should he just listen to Yixing and drop it? He does not know still... however, a little voice inside his head tells him to trust his instincts 'cause Minseok is so entirely whipped for him he would agree to everything that he would suggest.

 

"Kitty..." the teacher starts, crawling closer to his boyfriend as he throws himself on the bed, that perfect feline gaze never leaving Jongdae's figure. "... I had something in mind for your birthday..."

 

"Oh... besides this?" the latter asks, already overwhelmed with how incredible his soulmate looks.

 

"Mhm..."

 

"Today is my lucky day, for sure..." Minseok grins. "Tell me."

 

Jongdae smirks, batting his long eyelashes. He continues crawling towards the older, his movements more fluid and generous. Almost like he was bewitched by those gleaming amber eyes, the barista leans back against the sheets, letting his boy straddle his thighs and lean into him to steal sloppy wet kisses and gentle caresses on his face, neck and chest.

 

"Tsk." Seok stops him at some point, gripping his jaw softly with two fingers. "What are you up to, little fox..."

 

Jongdae blushes a cherry shade. "I kind of.. I kind of wanted you to relax today.. You know.. I wanted to be a good boy and.. Let you relax.." the teacher tries to explain, stuttering a little. He is still insecure about his plan.

 

Minseok raises one perfect eyebrow and tilts his doll head to the side, pursing his lips. He feels his boyfriend's soft palm and stubby fingers reaching for his cock, touching it delicately, teasingly. "Hmm?" he requests.

 

The latter clears his throat and wraps his hand around the length giving it a few strokes. "Okay... I'll just say it... I want to fuck you today... I think you might enjoy it... Since we have never tried this before... I want to see you cum from me being inside you... But it's totally fine if you don't want that..." Jongdae explains, gradually regretting even bringing this up more and more. By the time he finishes his statement, his position sulkens and he's prepared to hear a definite no.

 

However, that does not happen.

 

Minseok reaches for the nape of the boy's neck pulling him unexpectingly into a hard kiss, running his other hand down his spine up to those luscious buttcheeks which he grabs and squeezes, ultimately pulling a little at one of the straps from the garter making it slap across the milky skin. He draws a beautiful moan from his boy.

 

"Okay, baby boy." Minseok grins, his expression sizzling. Jongdae's eyes widden and his mouth opens up to say something, but the older shuts it up with a tongue kiss, licking into his boyfriend's mouth hungrily while running his strong hands all over that impeccable body adorned by leather and lace. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous like this. I can't wait for you to be inside me." 

 

"I....I...." Jongdae stutters. He is still in disbelief seeing how fast the future architect agreed to bottoming.

 

"Hm? What are you so shocked about? Me wanting to bottom? You think I'm a bottom virgin?" the feline eyed counters, amused by how baffled his boyfriend is. Truth be told, this problem has never been arised during the past year. Jongdae adores being fucked. He just adores Minseok's dick and he has never felt the need to want to just put the older on his knees and pound into him, since he loves being at the receiving end. However, lately he has been wondering how his soulmate would look with his cock stuck inside him, with cum oozing out of his tight hole and how slutty and beautiful he would look cumming hard.

 

"Look at you ㅡ" Minseok teases, mockingly gripping his pretty boy's pierced nipple and pulling harshly with one hand, using the other to stroke that pretty leaking cock Jongdae has. " ㅡ you got so hard only by thinking of me being your cum dump. Fine. I'll do it today. But I will ride you. No way I'm letting you take full control of this~" 

 

Jongdae frantically nods his head, not even caring that he will still be at his boyfriend's mercy ㅡ truth be told, he loves that cause he gets the chance to act bratty ㅡ Minseok just looks so fucking hot imposing his conditions that the younger feels like he might be losing his mind.

 

"Thinking about it now..." the barista continues, still caressing his boy's erect pierced nipple with his thumb, "... I should have been the one wearing the harness and garters if I'm gonna be your little whore tonight."

 

"Big whore." Jongdae corrects him smugly, drawing an eye roll from the birthday boy.

 

"Yeah darling, whatever I am." he pushes the man off him, then climbs on top of his plump thighs, looking down at him. The pretty boy could swear Seok looks so huge and intimidating like this ㅡ with his black hair and hot gaze, tiny strawberry mouth and well-worked body. Not to mention his absolutely flawless thick cock, now leaking precum against Jongdae's own.

 

"You're so gorgeous, Seokkie. My kitty." 

 

"Meow~" Minseok responds, sticking his tongue out playfully. He wraps his strong, veiny hand around both of their dicks and starts stroking them off simultaneously, receiving pleasured moans from the angel under him. He loves the way Dae's face grimaces in bliss, his stubby fingers either searching for his own overly-sensitive nipples or any inch of skin he could grip from the barista's body. At this sight, he starts flicking his wrist faster, tightening his hold. Their cocks feel hot and wet against each other, their precum mixing together as Minseok thumbs at both of their slits. 

 

"Seokkie~" Jongdae whines cutely, his skin encased in a pretty shade of pale pink.

 

"Don't cum yet..." 

 

"I won't! I want to... ah!.. cum in you, kitty." Dae adds through moans, his figure gradually becoming darker and sultrier. His hands somehow find their way towards Minseok's hips and they put a steady grip on them. The older bites his lip as to not give out any sounds from the touch. He wants to test himself and his boy.

 

The birthday boy lets go of their erections,   
both of them sighing in discontent when that sweet pressure doesn't apply anymore. Minseok dives down towards his baby's pretty cock and licks a stripe from his balls to the head, stopping to kiss the tip fastly. "Hmm... will you be able to fit all of this in me?" he teases, loving the way Jongdae's dick twitches at the challenge.

 

"Y-yes." 

 

The future architect smiles shyly then takes his soulmate's whole length in his strawberry mouth, coating it with saliva. Of course, he doesn't want to get torn apart by it. Jongdae doesn't have the biggest dick he has ever seen, but it's thick and, above all, super duper pretty. Just perfect for him.

 

"You know.. you gotta open me up..." Minseok adds, proceeding to sit down and open his legs widely, showing Jongdae another side of him. 

 

The music teacher is taken aback by how vulnerable and shy his boyfriend looks like this. He has never seen him in such a position before and he feels blessed that Seok is confident and trusts him enough to show himself like this. Plus, he's just... wow. Like a dream. His perfect, sexy well-worked body, his thick flawless cock, his messy black hair, his everything really... Jongdae might be a little too crazy about him or he really is just the reincarnation of Adonis.

 

"You should have hinted that you wanted me to bottom... I would have prepared more... uhm... thorough..." Minseok complains, referring to the fact that he wasn't fully hairless.

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Yes... because a little bit of hair is just utterly repulsive..." 

 

"I dunno..." Minseok shrugs, pouting as he watches his boyfriend look for the lube in their bedside table. "... I thought you might have a problem with it since you're always fully shaved down there." Jongdae gives him a deadly glare then throws the small bottle towards him hoping for it to hit right in the forehead, but Seok's instincts are really good so he catches it flawlessly. "Damn.. you're a sadist now?" he jokes.

 

"You're just sooooooooo annoying!" Jongdae whines. "When have I ever found you repulsive? Remember how I literally sucked your dick in a dirty bathroom stall in a weird gay club? You didn't run away from me then, did you?"

 

"No, but I should have." Minseok teases, laughing loudly at the pretty teacher's indignated expression. "I'm just kidding. You're so precious..."

 

"I can't stand you!" Jongdae frowns, placing his hands on the older's thighs as to urge him to open his legs wider. "Actually, I can't stand how in love I'm with you." 

 

"Ah...Yes, right. I forgot how completely whipped you are for me." Minseok tilts his head, raising one eyebrow smugly. He throws the lube back to his Dae. "Coat them fingers well. I haven't done this in years."

 

"Yes, Sir." Jongdae responds, squirting a generous amount of liquid on his fingers, as Minseok is somehow trying to change positions to be able to hold his knees to his chest leaving his hole exposed. He is really struggling. Jongdae finds it so funny yet so cute.

 

"This is honestly so humiliating..." Minseok comments. "I look like a rottisserie chicken." 

 

Jongdae bursts out in laughter so hard, Minseok gets mad. "Ya! Don't laugh at me like that, you don't understand my struggle!" 

 

"Then why are you staying like that?!" Dae counters, still laughing at his boyfriend. 

 

"I don't know... how should I?..." 

 

"Wait.. let me position you.." 

 

Jongdae makes Minseok sit proped on his elbows, with his long legs spread out. He still has an everlasting frown and pout on and patches of red blush all over his face and chest. 

 

"So humiliating...." he mumbles under his breath.

 

"Shut up! You whine more than I do!" Jongdae counters, one hand soothingly rubbing one of his boyfriend's thighs as the stubby fingers from the other start circling around his rim. 

 

"Well, you look beautiful when you're sitting like this unlike me." 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about... you're just as beautiful as ever..." Jongdae reassures him. It feels so strange... he's usually the vulnerable one, the insecure, embarrassed ball of shyness and seeing his older boyfriend like this is weird to say the least. He cannot deny ㅡ his Seok is just adorable trying to act all tough and angry, but Jongdae knows he doesn't fully feel comfortable. "You're tense..." he adds, realizing that Minseok's hole is still as tight as ever. "... you need to loosen up..."

 

"Easy to say, hard to do..."

 

The pretty teacher starts feeling a little self-conscious ㅡ he thinks he might have put his man in an uncomfortable position and he only agreed to do it because he just loves him too much to say no.

 

"Kitty... please tell me if this is too much... we really don't have to do this... you don't have to do this..." 

 

Minseok widens his eyes and shakes his head. "No! Jongdae, for real, I want this. It's just that I haven't done it in so long that I forgot how it feels like and I don't want to hurt myself. I trust you. I will try to calm down. Okay, little prince?"

 

"Okay.. if you say so..." Jongdae blushes at the term of endearment that he loves so much and just continues trying to prob Seok's hole. At some point, he manages to get more than one finger in and he becomes flustered when he hears the older's relieved sigh when he starts moving his fingers inside him, scissoring and curling them around.

 

"Mmm... yeah... 's good..." the feline eyed bites his bottom lip as Dae adds a third finger, not daring to go further with the fourth one. It was more than enough for Seok. He was so incredibly tight anyways he doesn't know how much he'll last inside him. "Lay down now..." the birthday boy commands and without a hint of disobedience, Jongdae throws himself on the bed waiting for his man to crawl on top of him.

 

Needless to say, when Minseok got on top of him looking bigger and sluttier than ever, with his buff chest, flexed abs, strong arms and deep v-line, Jongdae felt so small, yet so aroused. There really is no one more beautiful, more breathtaking than his man. He is so sure of this.

 

"Kitty..." Dae whines as Seok grabs the base of his cock, spreading his buttocks with the other hand and trying to sink down onto it. He struggles at first and hisses a little when it gets past his rim as it stings a lot... kind of hurts a lot at well, but he just clenches his teeth and goes further... however this process drew out tons of moans and groans, to the point where Jongdae's eyes got wet in fear that he is hurting his boyfriend too much. He is continuously whispering apologies, but Minseok is too far gone to hear him. Gradually, as the initial pain starts to fade out when he moves, the feline eyed swears he feels so full and so good. He is bouncing up and down Jongdae's cock and by the look on the younger's face he is having such a good time as well.

 

"Fuck it....ah...little... prince...hhh..." the older blabbers as he's girating his hips, grabbing at Jongdae's thighs as he's slamming himself fast and steady on his pretty dick.

 

"T-tight... kitty... ya...Seokkie~" Jongdae whines, his fingers digging into Minseok's spotless hips, leaving red marks.

 

Minseok is so good at this, it seems like he has rode people a million times before, but in general when it comes to sex, the barista is just a pure God. 

 

"Like it...?" he asks through pants and whimpers, dragging his hand from his sweaty black locks to his chest down to his abs and then to his hard cock, putting on a show for his starstruck boyfriend.

 

"Oh....my...ah...yeah...God...you...ah..perfect..." Jongdae is mesmerized by the birthday boy and the way he is bouncing seductively on his dick, the way his eyes darken and eyebrows shoot up... the way his strawberry lips part for a kittenish tongue and white teeth to appear... the way sweat drips down his body like a veil of translucent embroidery... Minseok is just unbelievable. 

 

But honestly.... Jongdae doesn't look bad himself... with his hands gripping the pillow under his head tightly, his mouth opened agape moaning continuously from Seok's incredible tightness, his leather harness contrasting with the milkiness of his skin, his pretty silver piercing shining under the bedroom lights.

 

Minseok is keeping himself steady by holding the lacey part of Jongdae's garter, the one enveloping his waist beautifully. He just feels how close he is to cumming. He tries to change the position as to get a better shot at hitting that sweet gland, succeeding after a few tries. When Dae's cock first hit the older's prostate, the feline eyed literally felt how all the air was knocked out of his lungs and how he would melt in a puddle of bliss. It felt so good, he thought he came. Jongdae got a little scared cause Minseok moaned so loud, he thought he hurt him again, but Seok just said to hit that spot again. And again. And again.

 

"Yeah! DaeDae... th-that spot... ah!... so good....I'm cu-cumming soon..." the birthday boy announced, picking up an even faster pace, grinding his body down, rolling his hips, proping himself against Jongdae's broad shoulders. He is slapping himself so hard against the younger's thighs and pelvis, he thinks his butt will get bruised. When his pretty boy manages to brush against his prostate once again, Minseok just unfolds with a loud groan, shooting his cum all over Jongdae, reaching from his navel to his chest and up to his chin inclusively.

 

The way the older's hole clenches hungrily around Jongdae's cock, milking it, makes the younger come shortly after, shooting deep inside the birthday boy. Minseok feels lightheaded and breathless. For a good minute they just sit there, their bodies shaking and their hearts beating faster than ever.

 

"Oh.." Seok sighs.

 

"Wow..."

 

Minseok feels completely lightheaded. His limbs are all shaking slightly and his vision is kind of blurry. Jongdae notices, because he rushes to pull out (marvelling at how hot his cum looks dripping out of his soulmate's pretty used hole) and make Minseok lie down in bed while he goes to the bathroom to get some tissues and a wet cloth.

 

"DaeDae... felt so good..." he comments hazily seeing his pretty boyfriend come back completely naked. "So gorgeous..." he adds, scanning him from head to toe.

 

Jongdae smiles shyly and he clumsily tries cleaning Minseok out. The latter was just on the verge of dozing off. "I love you so much, little prince. Thank you for this." the feline eyed says, gazing lovingly at the curly haired babe. 

 

"I love you more than anything, kitty. Happy birthday again~"

 

"We have to make this a tradition. Every year on my birthday... we can add yours as well to the list..."

 

"I'm definitely down for it... although... I do prefer you inside me..."

 

"How it should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> hey!!! ~ sorry for the hiatus >< exams took a toll on me :( hope you enjoy!


	7. sweet peach

"Okay so...." Minseok sighs contendedly, scanning the list which he was gripping in his tiny hands. His eyebrows frown slightly, looking at all the ticks and crosses he added on the paper. "Let's do another round up!"

 

Jongdae plops down on his knees next to the suitcases and shows his soulmate thumbs up signaling he was ready. 

 

"Toothbrushes?"

 

"Checked!" 

 

"Haircomb?"

 

"Checked!"

 

The two boyfriends have been planning their trip to Rome, Italy for months now and it felt surreal realizing that they have a plane to catch tomorrow! This will be their first real vacation together abroad after two years of dating! It feels so exciting and they cannot lie ㅡ they are a little nervous. It's such a long journey and Minseok is secretly afraid of flying for such a long distance, but he must act strong and brave in front of his boy, of course! He isn't a coward! He's Jongdae's "Prince Charming" for a reason!

 

After about 30 minutes of looking over all the lists, double-checking the luggages, crying over the fact that they need to leave Tan in the company of their dorky bestie, Baekhyun, and his (thank God) responsible boyfriend, Kyungsoo, they are finally finished with all the preparations.

 

Jongdae gets up from the carpet cracking his back and stretching, yawning deeply as Minseok throws himself on the couch face first, groaning. The younger giggles seeing his man so defeated by the monumental work they had to do today. He pounces unexpectedly on him, kissing the nape of his neck and straddling his lower back as the feline eyed protests under the (not so heavy) weight.

 

"Ya..." the older groans indignatedly, feeling the wetness and softness of his boy's lips on his skin.

 

"Can't believe we're actually going abroad together!!" Jongdae smiles widely, trying to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders.

 

"Me neither, baby. But we deserve it." Minseok responds, turning slowly in Dae's grip to face him. He gazes at the face he loves the most, smiling at those sparkling copper eyes, cat-like lips with an everpresent grin on them, upturned eyebrows, high gleaming cheekbones, bouncy chestnut brown curls... even after two years he is still as breathtakingly gorgeous as ever. The older caresses his cheek softly, pushing a curly strand away from his face. 

 

"We really do~" Dae smiled cheerfully, craddling Seok's fluffy cheekies into his palms. "But..." he sulkens a little.

 

"Yeah, we should have asked 'The Zhangs' to take care of Tannie, you're right." the older sighs deeply, reading his boy's mind.

 

"For real! What got into us?! Baekhyun is going to teach her to do circus tricks, I know him too well..."

 

"Well Junmyeon is almost always at the café taking care of the paper work there and Yixing is a complete workaholic who leaves Uni at 10 pm every day except weekends." Minseok explains, chuckling at how Jongdae rolls his eyes slightly, shaking his head.

 

"I don't get how they've been married for so long... Do they even see each other?!" 

 

Min smiles longingly. "Well... they might not see each other a lot physically, but Yixing is always sending Junmyeon messages that make him grin like an idiot and lose focus seldomly. It's annoyingly cute... Not to mention that Jun sometimes takes leftover pastries that haven't been bought that day home to him, because he knows that Yixing doesn't always have time to eat during the day... They're cute."

 

"Oh my... now that I think about it ... I do see him munching on beagles daily during lunch breaks." the younger's eyes widen. "Soulmates..." Jongdae declares in awe.

 

Minseok flashes his crooked grin, grabbing the nape of his boy's neck and pulling him into a quick kiss into which Dae giggles cutely before snuggling his head in the crook of the latter's neck. 

 

"We should take a shower and go to sleep. We wake up early tomorrow." the older suggests, patting his boyfriend's pretty butt softly. 

 

 

 

 

In the plane, Minseok is sweating profusely and trying his hardest to keep his composure, but he fails miserably as it takes off. Jongdae, of course, has noticed how nervous and frightened his boy is long before they got their seats, but he chose not to mention it because he knows how much the older dislikes to appear weak in front of him ㅡ but honestly, it is beyond adorable. 

 

Dae smiles discreetly, snaking a hand delicately on the armrest, putting it over Minseok's own, trying to intertwine their fingers. The feline eyed catches a glimpse of him for a second, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened, body shaking slightly.

 

"It's okay, lionheart! Hold my hand!" Jongdae suggests, cooing at how cute his soulmate is.

 

"I'm not s-s-s-scared!!" Minseok tries to lie, but fails cutely because of his sudden stutter which is an effect of his phobia.

 

"I know! You're the bravest man! My superhero!" Jongdae laughs cutely, gripping the older's hand tightly and keeping it craddled between his soft palms. Minseok blushes, unable to believe how flawless and loving his little boyfriend is... and fearless. He slowly lets his head fall on the younger's shoulder, his cheek squishing into the pink sweater that his boy was wearing.

 

"I think I'll take a .... how long is this flight?"

 

"At least 14 hours..." 

 

"Okay. A 14 hour nap." 

 

Jongdae laughs. "Silly." 

 

 

 

 

 

"Woah! It's so hot outside!" Jongdae exclaims as they step out of the plane and into foreign European ground. Minseok feels positively dizzy and is 2 seconds away from hitting his head on an iron pole, but thankfully Jongdae catches him by the collar of his shirt just in time. "Careful, kitty~" he laughs.

 

The older curses under his breath as his eyes are still heavy with sleep and he has a nasty headache from that uncomfortable '14 hour nap'. Seriously... how did he even manage to pass out that much?! 

 

Jongdae keeps sighing deeply as sweat rolls down his skin. Maybe choosing a sweater wasn't the best option! It's about 34°C in Italy! 

 

"Baby..." he whines. "Hold my undershirt for a second so I can take my sweater off!"

 

"Can't believe you're wearing an undershirt as well... Did you think we were heading towards the North Pole?" Minseok mocks him, but complies, pulling down at the hem of Dae's tanktop as he wiggles out of his sweater. He is so sweaty, the top has stuck to his slim body and you can even notice the golden nipple piercing through it. "Nevermind, I'm glad you wore the sweater." the older bites his lower lip, arching one eyebrow at his boyfriend. Jongdae pouts.

 

"This is embarrassing!" he becomes flustered.

 

"It's not! You're so cute~" Minseok grins at Dae's little frown. "Let's just go get out luggages."

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my God???? Is this our hotel???? Are you for real????" Jongdae's pretty eyes widen in surprise, seeing the grandiose building. Minseok laughs proud of himself.

 

"Yep, doll. Wait until you see our room!" he winks.

 

"So this is why you didn't want to tell me where we're staying?" 

 

The older leans forward, planting a soft kiss on Jongdae's twin beauty marks on his temple. He proceeds to gaze into his eyes with so much love the younger feels like he's melting... and this time not because of the unbearable heat outside.

 

"Surprise~"

 

And God... was Minseok right. The room seems like a dream ㅡ it looks straight out of a fairytale, royal, imposing. For a split second Jongdae feels like he has been transported into an alternate reality where they are both kings living in a palace. 

 

"Seokkie..." the younger utters, slightly speechless. He keeps gasping looking around the room and suddenly feels more than unworthy to stay in such a place.

 

"Like it?" Minseok smirks, putting the luggages in a corner, walking towards his boy.

 

"This is... wow... Why?..." the pretty boy pleads, going on the balcony which was overlooking the Colosseum (yep. Seok did this). His sparkly eyes are almost full of tears of disbelief. He feels a pair of soft lips on his shoulder blade and Minseok's familiar dainty hands on his hips. He leans back into the touch, adoring the way it feels as usual.

 

"Because you're my prince and you deserve this for working hard and for being mine." the feline eyed explains, not stopping from planting kisses on Jongdae's salty skin. The younger blushes furiously at the compliment and whimpers at the continuous touches. Wasn't it already hot enough outside? Does Minseok really have to make everything even hotter? 

 

Jongdae turns around into the embrace, facing his boyfriend with a coy smile. He bites his lower lip smugly and whispers. "You love spoiling your little prince now that you're finally an Interior Designer, right?" 

 

"Mhm.." Seok brushes his mouth delicately alongside the latter's chin and jawline, feeling him shiver beneath. "Officially and with a Master's degree... AND a well-paid job."

 

"I can definitely tell that!" Dae wraps his arms around his shoulders, giggling. "Oh, poor Junmyeon at the café! Having to deal with Sehun alone..." 

 

"He can manage." the older responds quickly, his hands wandering under the sweat-soaked tanktop that is molding to Jongdae's flawless body perfectly.

 

Jongdae is no fool and he realizes what Minseok wants, although ...

 

"Baby... I swear anyone could see us ..." he becomes flustered, looking over his shoulder over the balcony at the crowded street full of tourists. The feline eyed smirks discreetly, turning his boyfriend back around in his grip, running his hand up until his pretty neck, stroking it gently, feeling the proeminent Adam's Apple bobbing profusely under his touch as Dae whimpers a little.

 

"Put on a show then." Minseok whispers in his ear before licking a stripe from the crook of his boy's neck to the lobe of his ear biting it softly. Jongdae lets out an indignated gasp. "Oh my ..."

 

"This is humiliating... I look like shit ..." Jongdae frowns, trying to free himself from his boyfriend's grip, but ultimately failing cause Minseok tightens his arms around his torso even tighter, pressing him even deeper into his body, almost to the point where he can feel his bulge with his pretty ass.

 

"First of all, never shit-talk the love of my life EVER again... Second of all, you're so fucking sexy, what do you mean?" the feline eyed rests his chin on the crook of the young teacher's neck, blowing air discreetly on the wet patches he left before. He can feel the goosebumps appearing all over his boy's bare skin and he smiles to himself.

 

"I'm all sweaty and nasty after the flight and this heat!" Jongdae complains, finally freeing himself from Minseok's embrace, and coming closer to the edge of the balcony admiring the picturesque view. He is in awe.

 

"You're always so beautiful to me, I don't mind those things. C'mon..." the older pleads, slapping his butt playfully, drawing an unexpecting shriek from the younger who frowns at him.

 

"That nap did you well, I see." Jongdae crosses his arms at his chest turning back around to Seok.

 

"Oh, the dream I had ...." he muses, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The pretty teacher rolls his eyes, but eventually gives in.

 

"Okay, okay. Fine! Since you're so obsessed with me ..." he drags his top off and throws it on the floor, proceeding to unbutton his jeans. His golden piercing is shinning into the warm sunlight, as his honey skin is glistening with drops of sweat, some strands of his curly locks sticking to his forehead and temples. Minseok observes him with immense love in his eyes. He looks just like a fairytale character. 

 

"I think I truly am... Even after 2 years..."

 

"I wonder what you'll think of me in 20 years..." the younger smiles beautifully, his fingers digging into the hem of Minseok's shirt trying to tug it above his pretty head.

 

"The same..." he responds, running a hand through his black hair, fixing it where it has been messed up. "I wonder what YOU'll think of me..."

 

What could Jongdae think of Minseok? His Minseok with his charming crooked grin that the younger just melts when he sees; Minseok with his big, onyx-black feline eyes ㅡ the most beautiful he has ever seen; Minseok with his chubby cheeks and little subtle acne scars that Jongdae sees as little constelations; Minseok with his cute boop-able nose; Minseok with his thick, manly eyebrows; Minseok with his soft black hair which Dae loves to run his hands through; Minseok with his perfect, chiseled body that drives the pretty teacher crazy ㅡ but most importantly, his Minseok with his infinite affection, care, desire to make Jongdae feel loved, safe, comfortable; Minseok with his bad dad-jokes, with his intelligence, with his attentiveness, with his shyness... Minseok himself. Jongdae is beyond in love with him. Jongdae sees Minseok as a God, just perfect, flawless for him.

 

"Hmm... I think you'll be alright..." Jongdae jokes, internally more than fond of Minseok ㅡ he's literally the love of his life and he is more than sure of that... it makes him nervous for something. 

 

The older laughs, leaning forward, his hands on the latter's hips, kissing him deeply, chastely on that feline mouth. It soon turns into something more heated, as Jongdae gives into the feeling, acknowledging how his favourite lips are devouring him so sweetly. With one hand he manages to get his jeans off and is now working Minseok's pants open. The older unexpectedly picks him up, his strong hands supporting Dae's bulky thighs. 

 

"Baby... you've got stronger..." the pretty teacher admires him, as he locks his legs around the man's waist tightly.

 

Seok smirks as he continues the heated kiss, taking his boyfriend on the balcony and placing him near the railing, making sure he's safe and secured. Jongdae is still a little bit embarrassed and cautious ㅡ of course, he doesn't want any tourists to see him naked, having sex with his boyfriend, but the way the natural light hits Minseok's doll face and his delicious body ... does things to him. Especially the way beads of sweat decorate his buff chest from his clavicles all the way to his perky rosy nipples and sternum area, dipping down into his abs. Seriously... how does a man look so fucking hot? 

 

"Minseok this is so unfair..." Jongdae whines, his eyes scanning him from head to toe as the older takes off his trousers completely.

 

"What's unfair, fluff?" 

 

"You're so hot, it's unfair 'cause I can't say no and I have to do stupid shit like this because of that!!" 

 

"Stupid shit...?" Minseok tilts his head to the side in confusion.

 

"Silly! Didn't you say you want to fuck me here?!"

 

Minseok's eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'o' shape. "I was kidding, but if you really do agree with it..."

 

Jongdae gasps indignately. "You little vixen!"

 

The older laughs and doesn't waste any more time ㅡ his middle finger clasps into the hem of his boyfriend's underwear pulling him a little bit closer to him and also proceeding to take the article of clothing off, revealing Jongdae's soft cock. The younger is blushing so hard, pink shades start appearing on his chest and tips of his big ears... and even his buttcheeks. He draws his stubby fingers to his eyes, hiding his gorgeous face behind them.

 

"You're so amazing. Like always." Minseok admires him, one hand trying to brush away Jongdae's own from his pretty face, the other one near the base of his dick, rubbing reassuring circles at the crevice of his thigh and pelvic area.

 

"Are people looking?" Jongdae whispers, feeling more than self-conscious. The feline eyed looks over his shoulder. 

 

"Absolutely no one besides this lucky guy." the latter confirms, pointing towards himself smugly. The pretty teacher giggles a little as he rolls his eyes. "Your face has the colours of a ripe peach, I swear... Relax, baby. I promise you ㅡ if anyone catches a glimpse, we'll move to the bed, but I bet they'd be ecstatic to see such an angel..." 

 

"Surely, but this angel wouldn't be ecstatic." Jongdae pouts, embracing Seok and burrying his face in the crook of his neck. 

 

"I'll take care of you, don't worry. Don't I always do, hm?" 

 

The younger responds with an adorable smile. Minseok craddles his face in his palms and kisses the tip of his nose and forehead, before taking off his own boxers, freeing his hard thick cock which he takes a lot of pride in (it's really hot). Jongdae almost drops to his knees like on call, but Seok stops him.

 

"Nope, you still have to get hard."

 

"Well... just give me like 10 more seconds of gazing at you and..."

 

"I'll just suck you off, cause I missed doing it." Minseok grins, pushing his boyfriend against the railing and dropping to his knees. He grabs the base of the younger's pretty pink cock and pumps it a little bit before wrapping his strawberry lips around it, sucking diligently and harshly, of course, not shying away from throwing his hot, half-lidded feline looks up at the enamoured boy looking down at him. There's just something about the darkness and thickness of Minseok's frowned eyebrows, of his monolided black eyes gleaming serenely, of his hollowed cheeks and soft rosy lips encasing Jongdae's own thick length. The older runs his tongue under the shaft, applying pressure on the hot vein, sometimes scraping his teeth delicately over the skin, tugging at it over the pink head, his soft small fingers caressing the base of the cock and sometimes his balls. The younger becomes a moaning mess in less than two minutes and he truly hates... despises... loathes... how much he adores Minseok's little hot strawberry mouth. He doesn't usually let him suck him off in these situations, because he comes so fast cause of it. He needs to hold himself together everytime. 

 

Jongdae eventually grips at his boyfriend's ebony locks and pulls him off his dick, admiring how wrecked his mouth looks, tongue sticking out, a string of saliva and precum connecting it to the tip of his cock. He lets out a whimper as Seok latches onto it again kissing along the length without sucking nor licking on it.

 

"Seokkie...ah..." Jongdae moans, his fingers wandering to the railing and gripping it tightly, throwing his pretty curly head back.

 

"Shh..." the latter whispers with his lips against his achingly hard cock, feeling how Jongdae could literally melt in his touch.

 

"N-no more..." Dae pleads, close to cumming. 

 

Minseok understands and he gets up from the floor, wiping his rosy lips with his fingers before getting them into his mouth and sucking what has been left, moaning to himself. He then harshly grabs his boyfriend's spotless hips, turning him around so that his chest is positioned against the railing, hands still gripping at them as he is bent over with his thighs slightly spread so that the older can have better access to his plump ass.

 

"God... your butt is literally a peach. You got so flustered even your asscheeks are pink. How can someone be so cute yet so slutty, mister?" Minseok admires his flawless angel as he sinks his short fingers into the softness of the boy's skin, watching the cheeks jiggle as he gives them delicate slaps.

 

"Eat it if you like it that much." Jongdae snaps back, looking over his shoulder sassily. Minseok is a little bit taken aback by the remark, but he doesn't refuse. The younger is actually surprised when he feels his man dropping back to his knees, spreading his butt apart and a hot little tongue lapping at his tight pink hole. "Oh!" he shrieks. 

 

How could Minseok refuse such an offer? Looking back, he cannot believe how stupid he was as to not eat Dae out whenever he got the chance. He isn't his little angel for nothing ㅡ he tastes heavenly every single time. Plus, he adores the way his rim clenches and unclenches shyly whenever Seok's tongue comes in contact with it, not to mention the soft satisfied sighs and whimpers coming out of those feline lips. He just knows Jongdae is leaking all over, ready to cum any moment. 

 

That is why at some point he draws back, gets up and harshly grips Jongdae's chin with two fingers making him turn his head towards him to look into his eyes ㅡ those hazy copper eyes seem so lost in pleasure and desire, Minseok finds it hard to deny anything he would be asked to do.

 

"Baby... can you..." Dae starts.

 

"Hm?.."

 

"Please... need it now..."

 

"I thought you didn't want people to see.." Minseok plays with his mind a little, just to drive him crazy."

 

"Oh... but I need... please... I wanna cum..."

 

"You can cum yourself, can't you?" 

 

Jongdae lets out a sob, his bottom lip shaking. "I want your thick cock in me, please sir." 

 

Minseok's cheeks heat up and his eyes widen hearing his pretty teacher boyfriend call him like that. Jongdae usually doesn't do that and it's always a big surprise when he does, so Seok cannot say no to anything. Also, his cock is achingly hard and precum is already dripping on Dae's marshmellow butt.

 

"Okay, pretty. Since you asked nicely..." he guides the tip of his cock to Jongdae's tight entrance, spitting between them to make sure it goes in smoothly. After years of fucking, they don't need as much lube anymore as the younger's hole can now mold flawlessly on Seok's hard throbbing cock. Seems like it was made only for him.

 

Jongdae sighs in pleasure when the tip of Minseok's cock goes past his entrance, and relishes in the way the feline eyed snakes a hand around his torso, gripping him tightly to his body, spine and butt pressed against the older's abs and pelvic bone. The other hand is intertwined on the railing alongside Jongdae's own. The architect presses his chin on Jongdae's shoulder planting butterfly kisses on it and whispering praises and compliments to his soulmate. Not long after he starts moving inside of the younger, both of them lost in desire and the incredible feeling. Their movements align and they found a good pace at which they can go, but Jongdae becomes gradually needier and more demanding.

 

"Ah! More...More... Give me..."

 

"What, baby?"

 

"Your cock! Ah! Deeper! Yes, Seokkie~ Faster! Ah!"

 

At some point, Minseok thinks he might be pounding into the boy way too hard and too fast, because the younger's asscheeks are slapping so harshly against his pelvic bones that he might think he'll get them bruised. He admires the courage and stamina the seemingly frail man has and it's the hottest thing ever for him ㅡ the way Jongdae squirms and moans under him, while simultaneously moving and girating his hips, gripping at his butt and spreading it apart to show his hole to Minseok better.

 

"Oh my God.. prince.. you're... uh... I won't...ah... last long..." the older announces, his eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip red because of how tightly he kept it between his lips.

 

"There's...ah!... so many pe...people... oh!..." Jongdae notices looking down at the clueless tourists. He is baffled at how no one noticed them yet... or so he thinks.

 

"Then... ah... be more quiet when yo...you come... uh... pretty angel..."

 

Jongdae presses back into Minseok's body, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to kiss his handsome boyfriend. The older understands the initiative and he gives his boy the hottest open-mouthed wet kiss they have shared in a while, both moaning into each other's lips as they come close to unfolding.

 

Minseok wraps one hand around Jongdae's cock stroking him off until he cums, as the latter slams back onto the older's dick until he unfolds right into him, filling him up with cum, just like he loves it.

 

"Sweet peachy prince.." Minseok says breathlessly, stealing a quick kiss from that feline pout.

 

"Absolute love of my life!" Jongdae declares, his hand caressing the older's chubby cheeks. Seok smiles, getting ready to pull out... and most importantly, prepare a nice warm bath for both of them.

 

 

 

 

The lights surrounding Fontana Di Trevi are absolutely ethereal ㅡ just like taken out of a fairytale. Minseok's eyes sparkle like two twinkling stars at the mere sight of the beautiful sculpture and Jongdae cannot even concentrate on the artwork anymore... well, he can only concentrate on HIS living artwork. 

 

He is fully aware that his boyfriend could talk about days on end about how much he loves this freaking fountain, so he doesn't get surprised when he notices actual tears in Minseok's little black architect eyes when he lays his eyes on it.

 

"Oh my GOD JONGDAEㅡ" his cute voice cracks, as the grip on Jongdae's wrist gets even tighter. "I am... SPEECHLESS."

 

Jongdae laughs at him fondly. He partially understands this ㅡ look, Minseok is an architect, of course he would be super surprised and bewitched by sculptures and mostly old stuff like this ㅡ but he is like 100% entitled to be amazed by this fountain ㅡ it really is breathtaking.

 

Which makes Jongdae 10 times more nervous to carry on with his plan. He has been literally losing sleep over this for weeks now. He's very much afraid, nervous, excited... a mix of emotions. But will he do it? Absolutely. He needs to. He wants to!

 

"We need to make a wish!" Dae suggests, mentally ready to ugly cry.

 

"Oh! Okay! You're right!" Minseok agrees, fishing in his fanny pack for two coins.

 

He gives one to Jongdae and keeps one to himself. They're both sitting facing away from the fountain.

 

"Close your eyes~" Jongdae says, his breath hitching a little, his whole body shaking slightly. Minseok doesn't notice and he does what he's told.

 

The older truly has a lot of trouble finding something to wish for ㅡ he's beyond happy with his life, he has never been happier. He feels like he's lost in a dream, living a fairytale. What more does he need? He has all he has ever wanted. Jongdae has truly been a blessing coming into his life. Ever since he met him, his whole destiny has given him nothing but good things. He just throws the coin into the water wishing for Jongdae to never leave his side and to be with him forever.

 

But as he opens his eyes, he feels like he could faint right then and there.

 

Jongdae is kneeling in front of him, with he widest, most beautiful smile ever, eyes swimming in tears, holding a velvety box encasing a gold right. 

 

"Dae..." Minseok starts, drawing a hand to his mouth.

 

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in this life. I cannot imagine waking up and knowing that you're not mine. I want to grow old with you, because you are my soulmate. You are the love of my life and I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me, Kim Minseok?" Jongdae bursts out, a couple of tears escaping his ethereal copper eyes. 

 

People around them are gasping in awe, taking pictures of the moment, but to the two boys it was all just white noise. The whole scenery, the whole moment seems like pure bliss, heaven and Minseok cannot believe this is happening to him. He cannot believe that his heart, his soul, his angel thought of all of this beforehand ㅡ even taking him to one of his favourite places on Earth (that has now became truly his favourite) and asking him to be his husband.

 

"Jongdae... yes. Of course. Yes, a million times yes!" Minseok replies, overcame with emotions, holding himself back from crying, even though he felt like sobbing into Jongdae's shirt. The people around them are cheering and clapping loudly as Dae shakingly puts on the golden band around Minseok's finger. A promise. An eternal one.

 

The younger gets up and he is immediately picked up into the tightest embrace ever by his now-fiancé. He is beyond ecstatic. He feels like he's flying through fluffy clouds.

 

"I have literally just wished for us to be together forever." Minseok whispers to him. "Love of my life, I would die for you."

 

"Forever and a day, my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________
> 
> hello everyone!! ;-; i hope you sobbed as well!!!! i personally sobbed writing this... i love them so much! i feel like this is a good point in which i could end this story... but i kinda don't want to :(( and i feel like you guys don't want it either... am i wrong?... please tell me what you think! and also if you have time, you can check my other stories as well! <3 it would mean a lot! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @xiuglace if you want to chat with me!


	8. family roles

Words could never have the power to express the absolute happiness that the (confirmed) future husbands are feeling in this moment. If you would have told Minseok two years ago that he would meet and be asked to marry the love of his life he would have positively laughed then punched you right in the face out of frustration. 

 

But his beautiful Jongdae came along like a ray of hope and sunshine. And now he is stuck with this grumpy little architect forever ㅡ perhaps he won't be so grumpy anymore, hm?

 

It was hard to focus on other tourist attractions after the proposal and the overwhelming joy and mixed feelings that both of the men were experiencing, so they unanimously decided to just go to a shop, buy a bottle of champagne and some strong whiskey and just go back to the hotel room to celebrate... well they wanted to get drunk in the first instance, but of course it turned into ANOTHER thing...

 

Minseok is just gazing with an unfathomably enamoured expression at his younger fiancé and pretending to listen to his ramblings about the wedding preparations and who they're gonna name as best men ㅡ okay, scratch that, Minseok really did pay attention to that detail 'cause he doesn't want to be stuck with neither Sehun nor Baekhyun as his best men... he knows how mischevious these little devils could get.

 

"...and I also want the dress code to be something like... hmm..." slightly tipsy Jongdae is counting on his stubby little fingers (of course, not in a mathematical manner) his wishes, while furrowing his pretty eyebrows and pouting his rosy kissable mouth "...maybe baby blue or...no! How about, beige? Oh, no that would collide with my suit..."

 

"What suit?... Jongdae, baby, you literally asked me to marry you 30 minutes ago... I don't even remember what planet I'm on right now..." Minseok responds, his eyebrows arched and a dumb crooked smirk on his face, pupils hazy from all the booze in his system... Jongdae doesn't drink whiskey so you can imagine who downed that Ballantines bottle down to half....

 

Jongdae turns his face towards him with a confused look onto it, his cheeks dusty pink from the alcohol (he doesn't have a high tolerance). 

 

"I knoooow~" he purses his lips, sticking out his bottom lip more, looking like a small monkey with his floppy ears. "But I'm just telling you how I envision it... I've been thinking about my wedding ever since I was a child..." he muses, sinking back dreamily into the fluffy pillows.

 

The older smiles fondly at his soulmate, his eyes lingering on his slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and flushed chest, his messy curly hair, his adorable fingers playing with each other. He thinks he looks exactly like that day when he asked him what his name is. He hasn't changed a single bit. Still that dainty, delicate music teacher always in a rush, ordering iced caramel macchiatos daily. 

 

"Jongdae..." Minseok sighs, always getting chills after the name of the love of his life rolls off his tongue ㅡ his favourite two syllables ever, his safe space, his heart and soul.

 

The latter's doe eyes look up at him. He smiles shyly, his gaze catching a glimpse of the gold band around Minseok's left ring finger. Ultimately, he has put on a similar one ㅡ he knew Minseok would lowkey feel weird if his boyfriend wouldn't have the same ring on the same finger so he bought one for himself as well. 

 

"Yes, king?" the pretty teacher says playfully, biting his bottom lip softly. 

 

Minseok shivers a little, his skin prickling into goosebumps. Might be the alcohol... might be the continuous ecstasy state in which he has been in for the last half an hour... might only be his boyfriend acting like this...

 

"I love you." he simply states, throwing a leg over his fiancé's thighs, straddling him. 

 

Jongdae is a little taken aback. It's not everyday that his Seokkie is found in this position. "I love you, too, my everything." he responds, his palms finding their way on his lover's cheeks. Minseok grins and smugly moves Dae's palms lower down his body, placing them on his chest. "Seokkie...are you feeling feisty tonight?"

 

The older's grin widens and he leans forward, licking a stripe from his boy's clavicle to his chin, kissing onto it delicately. Jongdae whimpers under the cold and wet touch, as he digs his fingers into Minseok's pecs, feeling them tense under the roughness of his fingertips. Whatever Minseok's position is, he always seems to have the upper hand when it comes to control and frankly, Jongdae doesn't mind it ㅡ he loves being his king's little prince.

 

"I see this day got you all worked up... are you ready for round two, baby?" the teacher asks, already knowing the exact answer. The older continues kissing along his jawline towards his ear lobe which is a sensitive point for the pretty boy, that is why he moans quietly when Minseok's strawberry mouth reaches that place.

 

"I'm always ready ㅡ even more after this day. Can you imagine? I can call you 'little king' now in bed and real life since we're getting married. My little prince is all grown up and promoted to a new rank!" the architect says dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead, sighing contentedly. Jongdae bursts into laughter as his fingers work Minseok's shirt open.

 

"No~" he shakes his pretty curly head. "I still want to be your little prince~" he admits, becoming even more flustered as his eyes land on Minseok's perfectly sculpted chest and his rosy perked nipples and he could just swear that when God made his man, He took his full time, because a normal human being wouldn't be this sexy and beautiful. 

 

Seok is a tease and he is aware of the effect he has on the younger ㅡ he doesn't even feel bad about it! Ultimately, Jongdae drives him beyond crazy with how perfect in every way he is, so he just adores when he does the same to the latter.

 

"You're whatever you want to be, angel ㅡ as long as you're mine and mine only!" Minseok claims, dominantely wrapping his left hand around the side of his boy's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, where the older gains full access to his favourite kittenish mouth, exploring it like the first time, tasting Dae's natural sweet scent and mingling his own with the boy's. The kiss seems to be going for long, because the movements of their mouths become robotic, like a routine, but they're both so very entranced with each other that they don't care and simply cannot pull back. Eventually, Dae breaks the kiss to take a deep breath as his pale skin flushes all kinds of pink shades, Minseok's feline eyes dripping honey over him.

 

"So possessive, my love.." Jongdae giggles, his fingers moving onto his own dress shirt, unbuttoning it fully and taking it off.

 

"One of us has to be like that, no?" 

 

"Huh?" the teacher's eyebrows shoot up and eyes widen. "What do you mean? That I don't love you enough?"

 

"That's absolutely notㅡ"

 

"Well, mister..." the indignated little man protests, pushing the man hard off of him, startling poor Minseok who is sitting dumbfoundedly on his back, proped uncomfortably on one elbow, with a leg up in the air. "I'll show you what possessive means!" Jongdae gets up from his spot and towers over the older, casting a shadow over his almost naked features.

 

"Dae, Iㅡ" Seok cannot find his words. 

 

Oh well... I guess the wife in this marriage is finally revealed.

 

"Shush!" Jongdae exclaims. "Undress, naughty boy." he commands and who is Minseok to disobey his wifㅡ sorry, husband's wish?

 

The feline eyed cannot lie ㅡ he is immensely turned on by this up-until-now-hidden part of his boy. Literally, even after 2 years of knowing each other, 1 year of living together and a marriage proposal, this pretty teacher still has aces up his sleeve to surprise him. He knows he has chosen the right man.

 

However, he feels kind of embarrassed when he undresses and his cock springs out of his underwear achingly hard and already leaking, even leaving a string of precum attached to his boxers. He looks up at his fiancé and shrugs. Jongdae raises one eyebrow.

 

"I see how it is..."

 

"Don't push your luck too much, doll." Seok comments, wiggling his dress shirt fully off his body.

 

Jongdae smirks and kneels down, towering above Minseok's figure. The younger still has his trousers on and it drives the older crazy! More so because his lover's cock is just perfection and a work of art ㅡ a pretty, pink, veiny, thick work of art. No wonder sometimes he gets the urge to feel that magical thing inside him.

 

"What are you staring at? Haven't you seen princes before?" Jongdae teases, understanding how absolutely desperate his soulmate is for him.

 

"That's why I'm staring! 'Cause I'm seeing the only prince ever right in front of my face. But I'm sad..." Minseok pouts.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because he still has those ill-fitting trousers on...." 

 

Jongdae gasps in indignation then lightly slaps Minseok's bare thigh as the older laughs wholeheartedly.

 

"That slap went straight to my diㅡ"

 

"LISTEN HEREㅡ MY TROUSERS ARE PERFECT"

 

"Yes, baby, I was playing with you!" Seok protests, baring his hands to the angry little man above him like he was a criminal caught in the act by a police officer.... hmm that could be a roleplay idea...

 

"Doesn't work with me, kitty!" Jongdae crosses his hands to his chest and frowns at the older. "Okay, I have decided your punishment..."

 

"My what?..."

 

"You'll have to let me fuck you tonight." the latter continues, ignoring the older.

 

Minseok blinks back at him. Silence.

 

"How is that a punishmeㅡ"

 

"Shh! It is!" Dae shushes him, finally unzipping his pants and taking them off alongside his undergarments.

 

"O-okay... if you say so..." 

 

In reality, Minseok was more than happy to be a bottom. Like... for real... what is there to be sad about? He gets a first row ticket to watching his favourite human moving his curvy hips while pounding into him, he gets to see the lustful grimaces in Jongdae's doll face, he can just lay back and watch Dae do the job...

 

"But first..." the younger announces (not like Seok was even listening to him, being so fixated on how pretty and tasty his hard cock was looking against his navel) "... I want to suck you." 

 

Dae bends down towards his fiancé's achingly hard dick and doesn't even tease it ㅡ he just wraps his feline lips around the tip and sucks harshly on it, before pulling back with a loud pop. Minseok is crazy about this and he becomes even more aroused when Jongdae wraps his dainty hand around the base of his cock and slaps it repeatedly against his flushed lips and soft tongue, before licking on the length and sucking down the shaft expertly, just like the older likes it.

 

"F-fuck... God... hu-hubby material..." the older comments through moans, making the pretty one smile around his cock, his curly chestnut brown hair falling into his hazy copper eyes.

 

Jongdae seems to be able to take him deeper with each bob of his head and when he manages to take the whole entirety of Minseok's length, the older could swear that he saw the print of his dick in Jongdae's throat. It makes his cock throb and a broken moan escape his strawberry mouth.

 

"Prince.. fuck... babyd-doll...ah" a row of shaky compliments escapes Seok's mouth subconsciously. He curses under his breath. "E-enough.. gonna..."

 

Jongdae gets the message and draws back, taking a deep loud breath. But, of course, the torture doesn't stop ㅡ never when it comes to this little vixen's stamina.

 

Almost immediately, the younger starts worshipping his favourite body on the planet ㅡ kissing and licking every inch of Minseok's skin from the soft dark hairs at the bottom of his shaft to his sculpted v-line, his navel, his ribs, his remaining abs and his beautiful pecs. He stops there to take a nipple into his mouth and play with it using his tongue and soft grazes with his teeth, Minseok's untamed moans reminding him how sensitive these bundles of nerves really are.

 

"Your pecs are one of my favourite parts of your perfect body." Jongdae adds, one hand snaking towards the other nipple as he keeps sucking on the other.

 

"Fuck...and wh-which are.. the ... ah... others...uh..." 

 

Dae's mouth moves inches up to his soulmate's clavicles and crook of his neck, leaving a cold, wet trail of saliva behind.

 

"Everything, my perfect king." 

 

"Ugh.. you're so cheesy..." Seok laughs, wrapping his muscular arms around Jongdae's waist and planting a kiss on the twin beauty marks on his temple.

 

"You secretly love it." Jongdae licks delicately over his lips, being the biggest tease in the whole country probably.

 

"Just fuck me already, pretty boy. I'm gonna cum just by looking at you." the older gives in eventually.

 

"Hmm...sounds oddly familiar.. that scenario." the teacher winks and it drives the man crazy.

 

But he ain't no masochist, plus he wants to feel the same pleasure that he has been giving to Min as well so he grabs the older by the calf and urges him to raise his legs up in the air. That's probably the worst part about this whole bottoming situation.

 

"I must look so dumb right now." the architect says, trying to search for any amused look in his lover's face, but instead of being met with mockery, he realizes that Jongdae is actually feeling overwhelmed and flustered himself. "My heart, are you okay?" he asks genuinely concerned.

 

Jongdae's face has became visibly even more pink at the sight of his boyfriend like this, because Minseok is just so fucking hot and handsome he cannot take it anymore. Everything about him is just beautiful and it's absolutely staggering and frustrating how flawless he is. He never thought he could feel tears welling up in his eyes just by looking at an asshole.

 

"No..." Jongdae responds dramatically, his bottom lip shaking.

 

Minseok is actually freaking out. "Baby.... it's okay... What is going on? Do you want me to turn around?.."

 

"No, no baby! You have absolutely no ass, it's better if you stay like this..." Jongdae shakes his head, his grip becoming even tighter on his love's calf. Minseok scoffs.

 

"Okay wow!" 

 

Dae tilts his head to the side.

 

"I'm sorry not everyone can have an apple butt like you, mister Khen Kardashian." 

 

"Baby!!" Jongdae pouts. "No! Don't get me wrong! I love your flat butt! It looks like a pancake, I just wanna put some maple syrup on and eat it!" 

 

Minseok is positively terrified.

 

"Ugh!" Jongdae's eyebrows shoot up. "Why are you like this? You're doing that thing again!"

 

"What thing?"

 

"You're too perfect! You're too flawless, I can't take this!" the younger complains, running his middle finger on Minseok's tight rim.

 

The older laughs, embarrassment going away. 

 

Jongdae is still pouty, but he grabs the bottle of lube and coats three of his fingers. Getting Minseok to open up is a full challenge, because he has the instinct to clench whenever something cold gets near his hole, but eventually Jongdae manages to get in 2 fingers and the third one is just a bonus which Seok appreciates.

 

It's weird, though. For someone like Minseok to be bottoming and even submitting in a way to Jongdae. He doesn't mind it, because he loves the pretty boy more than anything in the world and he trusts him with all his heart. He knows his beautiful doll would never do him wrong.

 

"I'm ready when you are, prince." the architect smirks, biting his lower lip, wiggling into a more comfortable position on the sheets, placing his arms behind his head, to get a better view of Jongdae doing his job.

 

The latter puts some more lube on his pretty pink cock, lathering it in the substance, before running it a couple of experimental times against Minseok's rim, circling it. As he pushes in, he notices a bit of grimaces on his fiancé's feline face, but it clearly doesn't hurt him as much anymore like it did the first time. When he finally gets half of the length in, he stops giving Minseok room to adjust and waits patiently for his signal to move ㅡ that signal was actually the older fucking himself on Jongdae's dick.

 

"Are you tired already?" Minseok teases, batting his eyelashes above his monolided feline eyes, his tongue stuck out of his strawberry mouth and strands of kind of long black hair sticking to his skin. A hand is instinctively flicking at his nipple, working himself even more turned on. That image is so fucking hot that Dae starts feeling his own chest lacking attention, but he is too focused on moving at a steady rhythm inside his love, his hands proped on both sides of Minseok's hips.

 

"N-no... you're tight..." Dae affirms, and feels like he's going crazy when his Min bursts into a bright blinding smile. He wraps a hand around the nape of the smaller's neck and drags him into a sloppy kiss full of saliva, messy and completely delicious. This gives Dae a boost to push into his man faster and deeper, sometimes even managing to get out some groans from him.

 

"You fuㅡ ah! Fuck me so good. Mhm... ah.. fuck yeah, my pretty slut... give it to me... ah...good." Minseok moans, encouraging his baby to give his best and pound into him until he can't walk and who is Jongdae to refuse his future husband?

 

As Dae moves his hips inhumanely fast, the bed creaking under their movements, Minseok decides to be a big bitch and also sink his fingers into the neglected nipples of Jongdae that he adores so much ㅡ their light-brown colour contrasts perfectly with Jongdae's pale beauty and he cannot comprehend how Mother Nature forged this prince of a man. His nipple piercing is a pretty golden ring ㅡ Min smiles ㅡ it seems like he even matched his nipple piercing with their engagement bands.... what a man he has. 

 

Jongdae is a bigger moaning mess than Minseok ㅡ rightfully so. He is very close to unfolding and he wonders if Minseok is as well. He can see the latter's perfect throbbing cock slapping repeatedly against his stomach as he gets his ass drilled in and it is achingly hard and red, leaking precum everywhere on his torso.

 

"Oh God...!" Jongdae exclaims, as he feels a bolt of pleasure through his whole body. As Minseok sees him, he starts caressing along his ribs, fingers lingering on his elegant black rose tattoo. Oh, his pretty, rebelious Jongdae... Who would have thought?

 

"God? I'm Minseok, not God! Only Minseok can make you feel this good~" the feline eyed grins devilishly.

 

There is no person on this whole continent more turned on than Jongdae right now after hearing the witty remark his fiancé did. He could almost feel like crying from how good he feels and how sinfully Minseok looks so unbothered under him and the way he's clenching his hole around his cock. He is pretty sure he's going to burst any moment now.

 

"M-my... ah... my hubby... I... love you so much..." Jongdae manages to say, his head launching forward to Minseok's mouth and kisses him breathlessly as the older tangles his fingers into the messy, sweaty curly hair. He cums hard into the older's tight hole and he swears he can almost feel how it is already dripping out from how much he came.

 

Because of the sensation and how incredibly dirty and hot it is, Minseok comes as well, shortly after, his cock trapped between their sweaty bodies aiming for friction which it gets. He paints both of their chests with his delicious cum and Jongdae decides not to let it go to waste as he licks it all off Minseok's buff chest as his soulmate is looking at him fondly.

 

He draws back a little to watch how his own cum is dripping down Minseok's thighs and out of his hole. He literally feels on cloud nine.

 

"Ugh baby..." Jongdae complains, ploping down on Minseok's chest, head first. "..My husband~" he remembers, snuggling closer to him.

 

"Jongdae..." Minseok says gravely, which makes a pair of doe eyes fix him with concern. "I really don't want Sehun or Baek as our best men... They'll most likely sell our rings for a pack of hot cheetos."

 

"Oh, dear! Me neither... Let's just ask 'The Zhangs' ... But... hmm wait..." Jongdae pouts. "I thought you didn't want to talk about the whole marriage deal just yet ..."

 

Minseok smiles weakly, caressing Jongdae's lower back, fingertips sinking into his pretty soft buttocks. "Well...perhaps... I changed my mind... plus this thing has been boggling me so yeah... The truth is... I'm just excited to spend the rest of my life with my little feisty prince..." he admits, kissing the tip of Jongdae's nose.

 

"Ya~" Dae cuddles into Minseok's neck like a kitten. 

 

"You remind me of Tannie..." 

 

"Oh... I miss our little baby... I wonder what she's doing..." Jongdae purses his lips sadly.

 

"Probably jumping through circles of fire since Baek is taking care of her." Minseok jokes, but he notices those wide concerned eyes beaming up at him. "I was kidding, baby boy. I swear ㅡ we've been parents for like a year, why are we so afraid of marriage?" 

 

"Well, I personally ain't afraid of it... What is there to be afraid of? Spending the rest of my life with you is a dream, everything I've ever wanted." Jongdae explains, his gaze softening up so much.

 

Minseok feels overwhelmed with love (and a stinging from his butt) and he can't help, but capture Jongdae's lips into a sweet kiss. "Let's go have a bath. I want to take my revenge."

 

"Min~ Round 3 for today? Oh my God..." Dae blushes.

 

"I just adore my husband so much... kinda hard keeping my hands off of him and his pretty ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________
> 
> me??? updating two times in a month??? (well technically... not really in the same month haha) but I've had this idea on my mind ;; and i just LOVE LOVE LOVE these two babies so much! so yeah! >.<


	9. wedding day

"I feel like I'm gonna faint, Xing... I seriously feel dizzy." Jongdae complains, his eyes watery and eyebrows upturned.

 

"Relax, relax." the Chinese man comforts his friend, patting him slowly on the back, while simultaneously making sure his pretty blush rose suit looks absolutely impeccable. "You're going to be the prettiest groom the world has ever seen!" he offers the latter a dimpled smile.

 

"That's Minseok, not me." the younger pouts, mentally dying of excitement over the fact that he's going to walk to the altar with his soulmate.

 

Today is the day. Minseok and Jongdae are finally getting married. The sun is shining warmly outside, the birds are singing and the sky is clear and basically everything seems perfect and like a dream. Except, both of the grooms are equally as nervous and about to pass out from stress.

 

"Junmyeon, does my hair look fine?" the architect constantly asks for his best friend's opinion regarding his looks, exasperating him.

 

"You look fine. You look perfect. Trust me. It's the third time in the last hour that you've asked me about your hair... It looks good." the man dramatically rants.

 

Minseok shoots him a deadly glare and sticks his tongue out. He turns his attention back on his reflection in the mirror, fixing yet another stray strand of his (BRAND NEW!!!) bleached blonde hair (he chose to do it, because that's how it used to be when Dae and him first met), adding finishing touches to his eyeliner and fixing his elegant blue suit. Sometimes it pays off to be a perfectionist.

 

However, all his thoughts are actually flooded by the anticipation of seeing his beautiful fiancé walking down the aisle, probably looking like a forest fairy or a precious angel. He's sure Jongdae looks like a real dream. The younger insisted on both of them keeping their outfits a secret, so the impact would be even grander on the fateful day.

 

"Yo! Look at my old man!" Sehun's excited voice echoes around the room, startling Minseok and making Junmyeon laugh.

 

"Hey, blondie!" Baekhyun's kinda deep voice follows behind the taller guy.

 

The feline eyed turns back towards them and sends a bashful smile. He knows these two are big trouble, but he loves them a lot ㅡ they're his stupid friends, after all.

 

"Look at you!" Sehun says dramatically. "Your hair hasn't been this short and blonde ever since ... you know... when you pushed me away from the counter to flirt with ...wait for it... your future husband!" a tear rolls down his cheek. "Hyung, I'm so proud of you."

 

Minseok feels his bottom lip shaking and he curses the younger for making him feel so emotional. Over the years, he has grown so close to Sehun and now the boy is attending his hyung's wedding, he finished his degree and is now working at a famous recording company. Personally, he thinks he's prouder of Sehun than Sehun will ever be of him.

 

"Shut up, idiot... You're going to make me cry." Minseok frowns, joking around.

 

The rest of the men in the room coo at the older's adorableness.

 

"You're a sexy ass motherfucker tho..." Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. "I have a feeling the wedding is the last thing you're focusing on actually... You're waiting for the wedding nighㅡ"

 

Junmyeon slaps the back of the boy's head, drawing a sharp pained gasp from him. Baek shows him his middle finger.

 

"You're embarrassing him!"

 

"Ouch! It's the truth!"

 

"Well, he ain't 100% wrong..." Minseok chuckles, whispering to himself.

 

Back in Jongdae's hotel room, the younger feels frantic about his special day. He thinks he doesn't look as pretty as he wanted to look, he loathes the fact that a freaking pimple appeared right on his jawline this morning and that he couldn't sleep well last night due to how anxious he was (plus he didn't get to sleep with his fiancé as well). Kyungsoo is constantly trying to ease his nervousness by humming some pop tunes and Yixing keeps rearranging his suit, making sure there's no crease on the sleeves.

 

"Do you think he'll like me?" Jongdae pouts.

 

"Jongdae... he's... literally... marrying you..." Kyungsoo's eyes widen.

 

The pretty teacher groans in frustration. "Still..."

 

"You worry too much... You know that Minseok would still love you even if you stepped in front of him wearing a potato sack." Yixing adds, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

The curly haired sighs and takes another look at himself in the mirror. He traces his tamed curls combed into a comma, his subtle peachy makeup and blush rose suit. Kyungsoo adds a little blue primrose into the pocket of his suit jacket, offering the latter a warm smile.

 

Yixing and Kyungsoo take a step back and stare at Jongdae's reflection in the mirror, both of them enthralled at how handsome and dainty their friend looks. Just like a prince.

 

Jongdae's cheeks flush just by imagining how his soulmate will look like. What colour suit is he wearing? How did they style his hair? He asks these questions to distract himself from the fact that he's going to be so emotional when he'll be walking down the aisle and will see his best friend, his lover waiting for him there.

 

His thoughts vanish when he hears a soft knock on the door, followed by Chanyeol's big eyes and big ears poking out from the opened door. The teacher's heart beats crazily.

 

"Dae, it's time to go!" he announces, breaking into a charming grin.

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe they didn't make me their best man!" Baekhyun frowns indignatedly as he sits down on his assigned seat in the Chapel. Jongin, Minseok's cousin, grins in amusement at the other's frustration.

 

"Babe, you'd honestly be the worst best man on the planet." Kyungsoo comments, drawing a sharp gasp from his boyfriend.

 

"Oh yeah? Like you'd be any better!"

 

The owl eyed rolls his eyes. Sehun chuckles a little watching the two interact, gently elbowing Jongin's side to make him pay attention to the banter.

 

"Junmyeon and Yixing will do their job responsibly. They're older than us and....married. We can't relate." he sinks back into the chair.

 

"We can change that..." Baekhyun murmurs, wiggling his eyebrows towards Kyungsoo who glares back in disgust. "Wow...thanks dickhead."

 

"Baek, I love you, but...no way I'm gonna marry into this capitalist society."

 

"Oh...there he goes again..." Jongin murmurs.

 

"What's up guys? Sorry for being late!" Chanyeol chimes in and Sehun alongside Jongin mentally thank him for breaking the stupid (and usual) conflict going between the two interesting lovers.

 

"It's okay, you're not late. I think it should start soon." Baekhyun replies, fidgeting a little on his chair.

 

"I sure hope so... Jongdae threw up two times already in the car."

 

The other four gasp in unison.

 

"It's... fine. The car is fine at least." Chanyeol scratches the nape of his neck.

 

"Fuck your car, Park." Kyungsoo frowns. "How's Jongdae?"

 

"Damn, rude." the tall man pouts. "He's okay now. Probably 10 lbs lighter, but fine."

 

"Glad to know Minseok wasn't the only one shitting his pants in nervousness." Sehun continues. "Well...he didn't actually do that, but we gave him some pills in case of a sudden outbuㅡ"

 

The lights dim a little and Sehun stops. Kyungsoo presses his index finger on his pouted lips and signals them to be quiet cause the ceremony is starting.

 

They turn their heads towards the Chapel doors and they see Junmyeon and Yixing walking towards the priest, like two proud best men. They look expensive and manly in their matching black suits and if people didn't know better, they'd think they're the ones getting wedded today.

 

But as the two reach their assigned spots, they turn their heads serenely towards the seemingly nervous, yet stunning figure that is making everyone gasp in unison.

 

Minseok is walking bashfully towards the priest, his blue suit contrasting beautifully with the bleached platinum strands of his shorter hair. He's smiling awkwardly, trying to nod his head to all the guests who are taken aback by how fine he looks.

 

"Hyung is so handsome!" Kyungsoo whispers towards his boyfriend who winks at him.

 

"Told you!"

 

Minseok arrives in front of the priest, taking a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to see his lover walk the same path as him. Junmyeon squeezes his wrist reassuringly, offering a gentle smile and motioning his head towards the Chapel's door that is slowly being opened. The older feels his heart pounding madly in his chest.

 

He stares in awe as the incredible angel that is Jongdae enters the Chapel, followed by a series of stupefied gasps pursuing his small steps. Everyone has their breath taken away when the teacher's thin silhouette dressed up in a dainty blush rose costume makes its way gracefully towards his future husband, not daring to take his eyes off the crimson carpet. He is holding a bouquet filled with blue and pink primroses (Minseok's favourite flowers) and his cheeks are flushing up with a shy blush.

 

Minseok is usually a strong, icy person, but seeing the love of his life, his heart and soul, his everything walking down the aisle for him, looking like a real life prince, his little prince, bright and perfect, absolutely impeccable... this makes him tear up. He is actually so emotional, that he has to put a hand over his mouth so he can sob quietly. Jongdae's eyes fix him and he feels like he's going to start crying as well.

 

Yixing and Junmyeon are patting the older groom's back reassuringly. They take a glimpse at each other, mentally remembering how they reacted at their own wedding. A gentle reminder.

 

"Don't cry!~" Jongdae mouthers towards his fiancé, a bright smile on his flawless face. He has a little bit of trouble keeping his own tears from streaming down his face as well, but the teacher decides to be the stronger one this time, because there was absolutely nothing that would keep Minseok from getting mindblowingly emotional at these moments.

 

As the younger walks past his friends, he notices how awe-struck they are. He winks softly towards them and they all pretend they've been shot in the heart by the boy's gaze. Dae giggles childishly.

 

"Wow!..." Sehun exclaims.

 

"Cousin is a lucky man!" Jongin says proudly.

 

"He's so beautiful..." Chanyeol continues "...even after he threw up..."

 

"Shut up, Park." the other guys roll their eyes making Chanyeol pout.

 

Minseok remembers all those times when Jongdae used to tell him he looks like a Greek God, mainly when they're having sex, and now he's having a hard time believing the statement... How can this reincarnation of Adonis tell him, a mere awkward grumpy man, that he's a God when his pretty perfect boyfriend is alive and breathing looking like this? Minseok has never seen such a beauty in his life. He feels beyond lucky. There are no terms of comparison that could describe how his Jongdae looks like in his wedding attire.

 

"Gorgeous." Yixing agrees, blurting out the compliment in Chinese at the sight of his co-teacher friend making his way towards the altar. Jongdae has a wide smile plastered on his face and he cannot take his eyes off Minseok.

 

He notices his future husband has bleached and cut his hair in the same style that mirrors the time they started dating. The younger thinks that's so adorable and witty....and totally something Minseok's secretly cheesy ass would do. However, he cannot look past how sexy and classy his love looks in his perfectly fitted blue suit. It makes the latter's blush intensify on his youthful face.

 

When he reaches his place next to his fiancé, Jongdae giggles softly at the way the older's lips are partially opened and his eyes are wide, still staring at him. Truth be told, Minseok kind of feels like his boy is just a dream or a fabrication of his wishes, 'cause it's mind boggling how absolutely fucking perfect he is.

 

"Hey.." Jongdae greets him gingerly, his pretty rosy grin matching his flushed cheeks.

 

"Babe...you're...wow..." Minseok replies mindlessly.

 

The young teacher chuckles fondly, his right hand gripping Minseok's left one, the tips of his fingers playing with the engagement ring.

 

Yixing elbows Jongdae softly. "It's starting." he announces and the soon-to-be-husbands resume their positions, looking at the priest, still... not letting go of each other's hand.

 

 

 

"Kim Jongdae, will you take Kim Minseok to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse?"

 

"I do."

 

"Kim Minseok, will you take Kim Jongdae to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse?"

 

"I do."

 

"I, now, pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

 

Jongdae giggles sweetly hearing the overjoyed cheers of their friends and fellow guests as Minseok smiles brightly back at him, leaning forward and cupping his face, gently pressing his lips against the younger's to seal the eternal bond. This is it. His life-long dream is fulfilled.

 

The older pulls back after a few seconds, to gaze into Jongdae's tear-filled eyes, letting some escape from his own orbs. The emotions he's feeling in that moment are just unexplainable ㅡ he feels as if nothing else really matters except Jongdae. The curly haired is just everything for him ㅡ his whole life, his whole existance.

 

"I love you, my husband." Minseok whispers softly, only for his boy to hear.

 

"I love you more than anything." the latter replies, brushing his fingers gingerly against his groom's cheek.

 

"I'm seriously going to cry like a baby." Chanyeol claims, sinking his giant hands into the pockets of his dress pants to take out some tissues.

 

"Wh-what?.." Baekhyun responds through sobs, his face red and wet with tears. Chanyeol hisses awkwardly and hands the smaller the tissues.

 

"You'll need these more than me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wedding reception venue is absolutely gorgeous. It has an ongoing theme of white combined with baby blue and baby pink, flowers decorating everything around.

 

The guests are all enjoying their time, some a little bit waaaay too much... (cough Baekhyun cough) so the atmosphere is fun and playful.

 

"I bet Minseok was the one who chose so much alcohol." Yixing comments, drawing a chuckle from Sehun who takes a glimpse at the groom and smiles fondly.

 

Minseok is dancing slowly with Jongdae, both looking deeply into each other's eyes and chatting calmly about trivial things. However, you could easily tell that all the small talk was just a pretext so they could be lost in their own little bubble of love, since they can understand each other just from looks.

 

The older kept staring at his husband's rosy blush and peachy eyeshadow, his gorgeous pouty lips and elegant curls bouncing on his forehead. Since it's May, some faint freckles appeared on the younger's face due to the sun and they make him look even softer. He sighs lovingly, then leans forward, their foreheads pressed together, as they sway in the rhythm with the music.

 

"They're so cute, oh my Gosh!" Baekhyun squeals, his gaze a little bit hazy from all the booze in his system. He has a hard time keeping his balance, so he almost bumps into Yixing. "Sorry, doctor."

 

"I...uhm?" the Biology teacher responds in confusion, but then Kyungsoo gives him a frustrated look then shakes his head, so the older understands. "It's okay, Baekhyun."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the hyperactive puppy that is his boyfriend, then scoops him away from the table filled with alcoholic cocktails.

 

Chanyeol laughs loudly at the situation, gripping the newly-wedded husbands' attention. They look at him, then proceed to come forward in the specific direction.

 

"Tana-nana... tana-nana..." Jongin hums the wedding march as the grooms walk to them, making the two all shy and giggly. "My cousin is a married man! Congratulations!"

 

"Finally~" Minseok muses, as he softly grips Jongdae's hand, taking it to his mouth and planting a dainty kiss on top of it. The pretty teacher smiles widely.

 

"You two are so sweet! And you know I usually hate grossly cute stuff!" Sehun adds.

 

"Well, allow me to be grossly cute once in my lifetime, you punk!" Minseok makes a dramatic gesture with his hand, almost hitting Jongdae straight in the nose, making everyone gasp around him. "Holy fuckㅡ"

 

Thankfully, Jongdae's reflexes are pretty good, so he dodges the unintentional punch.

 

"Domestic violence already?" Kyungsoo chuckles.

 

Minseok repeats the question with a mocking tone. The pretty groom laughs at the situation, trying to calm the spirits around, especially his husband's reckless spirit that seemed very apologetic of the mistake.

 

"It's okay! My nose is safe for now!" Jongdae replies. Junmyeon grins at the wittiness. "Anyways, are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

 

The men nod frantically like little children.

 

"Especially Baek...have you seen him?" Sehun grins mockingly. Jongdae's and Minseok's eyes widen and they start searching for the blonde through the crowd of people with their gaze.

 

Baekhyun was dancing seductively and singing out of tune while Kyungsoo was desperately trying to calm him down. The guests, and more specifically Minseok's family was a tad bit ..uhm.. scared.. seeing the short man drunk and unleashed.

 

Jongdae starts laughing brightly, but Minseok groans in frustration mainly because Baekhyun is currently twerking on his father's hip and honestly.... what even?!

 

"I'm going to kill hiㅡ" the groom growls, flexing his muscles subconsciously and waving his left hand in the air, but this action is stopped when he feels his elbow hitting something and loud gasps coming from his friends accompanied by a pained groan from behind him.

 

Minseok's eyes widen as he turns back to see whom he accidentaly hit.

 

"Iㅡ"

 

Jongdae is hardly keeping his balance, as he has a hand pressed over his nose, blood visible through the crevices of his fingers and his pretty eyes are spilling tears.

 

"Jongdae! Are you okay?" Yixing rushes, his overprotective "gege" stance dominating his behavior.

 

"Baby, oh my God, I'm so sorry..." Minseok apologizes frantically, gripping his husband's arm, trying to keep him stable on his feet.

 

The guests have all stopped their dancing and partying, noticing that Jongdae's nose is literally bleeding all over the floor and his hand. They all become worried.

 

Jongdae's vision is blurred by tears as his nose is literally pulsing with pain and he feels like he's close to fainting. This could only happen to him... on his wedding day.

 

"DaeDae? Little prince? What should I do?" Minseok urges, his voice filled with worry.

 

Even Baekhyun has stopped drunkly-physically-harrassing Minseok's father to beam at the situation, but when he sees blood, he starts getting dizzy.

 

"Holy fㅡ gonna throw up..." he announces and Jongin, who was the closest to him, rushes to take one of the longer fabric napkins from a table.

 

It is all a mess. A big mess and Minseok feels like he's going to start sobbing like a little bitch in front of his guests and family. He's beyond embarrassed. Now, now only did he possibly break his husband's nose... but his friend is ALSO throwing up in the middle of their wedding reception.

 

As he stands there helplessly, he feels a gentle hand gripping his forearm. He turns his head around to see Jongdae's eyes urging him to do something.

 

"Yes, baby? What shall I do for you?" he asks desperatedly, his heart hurting watching all that blood drip on his boy's hand. At least, it didn't reach his suit.

 

"Bathroom." Jongdae manages to say.

 

Minseok keeps the grip on his husband's arm and they both make their way to the bathroom, but not before the older practically begs Junmyeon and Yixing to take care of Baekhyun so as to not ruin the wedding even more.

 

 

 

 

 

The feline eyed watches sadly as his newly-wedded is carefully cleaning his nose and all the blood from his face diligently. His pretty makeup is now smudged all over his still-perfect face and he kind of looks as if Minseok fucked the shit out of him (which means he's still extremely gorgeous, but not in a "omg this is my wedding day" way). After all that happened, Jongdae still has a pretty soft smile on his face, even as he's trying to salvage what he can from the peachy tint of his eyelids and rosy blush.

 

"I'm so...so...so...so sorry, my love." Minseok sighs. He has his arms folded at his chest, with his eyebrows shooting up towards his forehead and a sad pout. Jongdae slightly turns his head to offer him a gentle bright smile.

 

"It's okay~" he purrs like a kitten in a cute voice. Honestly, nothing could ruin this day for him. Not even the unintentional nosebleed.

 

"It's not... I'm such a dumbass. Can't believe I hurt your pretty nose." Minseok groans in frustration.

 

The curly haired giggles seeing how affected his husband is, so he decides to craddle those chubby cheeks in his palms and force him to look into his eyes.

 

"Hey. It was an accident. It happens. Plus, this will make our wedding more memorable, don't you think?" he winks.

 

"This and Baek twerking on my dad..." Minseok frowns, remembering the disgusting image. Jongdae laughs cutely. He's super fond of how adorable his soulmate looks while angry and sad. It makes him look like a baby.

 

Not even his perfectly fitted suit, his sharp eyebrows and styled hair can hide what a dork Minseok really is. And Jongdae loves that.

 

"Kiss me, hubby." the curly haired requests, his face flushing a bright pink.

 

Minseok doesn't leave his baby waiting. He leans forward fastly, capturing those pretty cat lips, still so soft and perfect, his own moving rhythmically against that flawless mouth which he is addicted to. It feels so much better now, for some reason. Jongdae has never tasted so good and the older can thank all the forces of the universe now for never being able to get rid of his lover ever again. They're gonna be together. Forever. And even after forever.

 

The feline eyed gets a little lost in his own world and thoughts when he grabs the slimmer by his tiny waist, keeping him anchored to his body, closer than he should. This action makes the curly haired mewl a little, drawing out a small high moan that goes straight to Minseok's dick, and this gives the older access to the inside of his mouth. The blonde haired's tongue explores the mouth he loves the most, not giving the other any air to breathe. Jongdae is frantically gasping for air, yet still tangling his fingers in Minseok's soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

Subconsciously, one of Minseok's hands moves to the latter's cotton dress shirt, undoing 3 of the top buttons, enough to give him access to Jongdae's delicious collar bones and light brown nipples. He has changed the piercing back to that golden one which matches their wedding bands. Minseok grins back at Jongdae's dazed face.

 

"You were already prepared..."

 

"I actually have a lot more I wanted to do, but I never would have imagined we'd do it here." the younger motions to the bathroom dramatically, drawing a loud cackle from Minseok, who fastly pecks his forehead.

 

"Well, we have to be quick if we do it here~"

 

"Gosh... we're so..." Jongdae whispers, a bright red blush creeping on his face and tips of his ears

 

"...so in love? Yeah we are." Minseok interrupts, dipping his head lower into the crevice of Jongdae's neck to lick over the hot skin and nip at it lightly sending tingles down his fragile body.

 

Jongdae chuckles lovingly. Well... this is clearly not the first time they do it in a bathroom. Last time it was at a gay bar, also their first intercourse action ever and both were slightly tipsy. Oh... how the tables have turn. This time it's at their wedding, after having fucked each other in all possible ways they know and they're both lucid, except Jongdae who's a little dizzy from the nosebleed.

 

"Can't believe you broke my nose and now you wanna fuck me... All during our wedding." Jongdae says jokingly, watching how Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

"I said I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you?" he arches one eyebrow suggestively. What a devil.

 

The pretty teacher doesn't pass the opportunity, so he motions for Minseok to kneel on the floor which the older does, but a little reluctantly, because he has never kneeled like this before. Jongdae jumps on the edge of the sink, proping himself there.

 

"Suck me off, maybe?" Dae suggests, a playful smirk everpresent on his youthful face.

 

Minseok mentally laughs at the situation, thinking about their first time ever. But now the roles are reversed. He's the one sucking Jongdae off in a bathroom.

 

"You don't have to ask twice for it." he comments, his small hands making their way to Dae's trousers, pulling at the belt. They pool around his ankles when Minseok manages to get them off completely and he can notice the erect bulge protruding through his underwear. Delicious. "Already hard?"

 

"You're a good kisser, Min. You know it."

 

"I know it." the blonde smirks, rubbing Jongdae's cock through the thin fabric, drawing out some soft mewls which Minseok absolutely devours every single time they have sex. "Fuck, you're making it so hard for me." he comments, before sinking his fingers into the hem fastly and dragging the briefs down to the boy's knees, not wasting any more time and licking an extremely wet stripe from his balls to the tip, before sucking profusely at the head. Everything happens so fastly, that Jongdae doesn't even have time to adjust his mind to it, so he lets out a sharp moan which startles Minseok as he motions for the younger to be quiet. Jongdae's embarrassed as he slaps his palm against his mouth.

 

"Sorry." he murmurs.

 

"You know I love it when you moan for me, love, but I don't want anyone to walk in on me sucking your pretty dick."

 

"I'm more concerned about the fact that anyone could walk in on us either way."

 

"Oh well... let's hope not." Minseok shrugs, sticking his tongue out once again and licking over the tip of Dae's cock, kissing it lightly. He has one of his hands wrapped around the base, stroking the length slowly, the skin and the throbbing veins onto it, making sure Jongdae is positively wrecked by him.

 

No one has ever made the curly haired feel the way Minseok does when he sucks his cock. Jongdae could swear his lover is some kind of a dick sorcerer because his mouth fits perfectly around his cock and he has absolutely no gag reflex. He could deepthroat Jongdae for hours and he wouldn't feel a thing. Of course, at first Dae felt so embarrassed thinking his cock might be too small, but Minseok assured him it's perfect just like him.

 

But the way the blonde works his tongue and strawberry lips on his sensitive skin is just sinful and when he seldomly uses his teeth to gingerly graze over the protruding veins makes Jongdae dizzy. The hardest task is keeping his moans at bay while Minseok shoots him lustful, devilish looks.

 

"You taste so good." the older comments with his rough low voice, while stroking his boy at a painfully slow pace, the tips of his fingers applying constant pressure on some of his weak spots. Jongdae moans back in response, this time more tamed and lucid. "Yeah, just like that." Minseok urges when he sees the way Jongdae is thrusting up into his fist. "You're so fucking sexy like this. My pretty slut." the older continues, sticking out his tongue and guiding Dae to thrust right into his wet heat. His mouth is full of saliva and precum from his boy and he loves the way it feels dripping down from his chin. He still has to make sure that it doesn't get onto his suit.

 

"Min...Min..." Jongdae wails frantically, his hips having a mind of their own as he's yearning to come.

 

"Mhm..." Minseok murmurs around his cock, sending vibrations up his body. He draw back, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Dae's flushed tip and smiles. "I'm taking you all in. I'm telling you because I don't want to hear any slutty moans from you. Be a good whore and cover your mouth." he commands harshly, just the way Dae likes it. He loves when Minseok calls him degrading names, mainly because he knows the older does it in complete adoration.

 

The feline eyed takes a deep breath before opening his mouth as much as he can, engulfing Dae's length slowly, gradually taking more and more of him into his mouth. He stops when he feels the tip of his nose reaching the latter's trimmed soft pubes, humming in satisfaction to himself for once again taking his love's length into him. He feels the dainty teacher squirm under him, but doesn't hear any moans. What a good boy.

 

Jongdae is absolutely destroyed. His eyes are filled with tears, his vision blurry as he tries to surpress the actual scream that he would let out if he could. A string of blood is running down from his nose, this time getting an actual nosebleed fueled by the pleasure he is receiving from the love of his life. The only thing that has him anchored to reality is the pretty harsh grip his hand has in Minseok's bleached hair, tugging at it softly. It reminds him of that time when they fell in love.

 

"Minnie... please..." he pleads, not even knowing why he is doing it. Minseok pulls back eventually, audibly taking a deep breath of fresh air. His eyes instantly look up at his little prince and he cannot help but plaster a dumb smile on his face. He looks absolutely ridiculous with precum and saliva all over his mouth and a runny nose, but he's just so fond of how gorgeous Jongdae looks all wrecked and teased, he can't help it.

 

"You look like a little used bitch. So gorgeous. My little slut." Minseok compliments, his palms soothing the latter's sore thighs with gentle touches.

 

"Yes... I'm your disgusting whore... please Sir... let me cum..." Jongdae begs sinfully destroyed, Minseok not having the heart to refuse such a good boy.

 

"What a well-mannered prince. Okay, sweetheart. Stroke yourself into my mouth. Be careful." Minseok agrees, opening his mouth widely and sticking his pink tongue out. Jongdae purrs at the sight, lacing his fingers around his painfully hard cock stroking it hardly, his breath hitching. The older is waiting patiently, with an encouraging faint grin plastered around his opened mouth, watching attentively as his lover loses himself completely, throwing his head back and cumming into his mouth with a short, high pitched moan. Minseok swallows gratefully, licking his lips afterwards as to not waste any of the addicting salty taste of Jongdae's cum. "Mmm.." he moans afterwards, getting up from the floor to place himself between Dae's mushy legs.

 

The younger is positively done after what happened. He's lying there, with his back proped against the mirror, his naked butt on the edge of the sink, his softening cock hanging between his spread legs. Minseok tilts his head to the side gazing at his pretty doll ㅡ at his flushed chest, his pretty pierced nipple, his wrecked face, even at the bloody trace from his nostril.

 

"My gorgeous husband." he comments, wrapping his hand tightly around that slim waist, pulling him into an embrace, more so as to give the latter some sort of balance so he could dress him up properly again. He takes a tissue and wipes his husband's cock clean. Jongdae wraps his arms around his groom's shoulders , nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, being careful not to touch anything with his bloody nose.

 

" 'm sleepy..." Dae pouts, feeling how Minseok is putting his briefs back on, alongside his trousers.

 

The older chuckles, shaking his head. "You're such a kitten. It's our wedding day! Come on! We have to be there for our guests, right?"

 

"Mmm...I'd much rather prefer the wedding night..." Jongdae smirks playfully, taking a tissue to stop his sudden nosebleed. The older laughs lovingly, pressing his lips against his temple.

 

"Man! I'm fucked up! What the heck!" a loud familiar voice chimes in the bathroom, after the door is slammed fiercely against the wall. The two grooms are startled. Minseok thanks God he managed to dress Jongdae up properly.

 

Baekhyun barges in barely managing to keep himself on his feet, waving his hands everywhere with a dumb drunk smile on his face, followed by a frantic Kyungsoo, an amused Sehun and a concerned Junmyeon.

 

"Baekhyun stop it. Slow down!" Kyungsoo pleads with an exasperated tone.

 

Minseok throws Junmyeon a questioning look and he gets a hiss as a reply. Jongdae and Sehun find it hard to surpress their laughter. Come on... The image of Baekhyun chanting South Korea's national anthem in a chimpmunk voice while waving his hands is probably the best thing on the planet. Sehun tries taking his phone out to film everything, but Junmyeon slaps his wrist.

 

"Everybody with me now ㅡ MAMA I JUST KILLED A MAAAAN..."

 

"I'm actually gonna kill a man right now if you don't stop..." Kyungsoo threatens grabbing Baekhyun by his neck.

 

Jongdae presses his head in the crook of Minseok's neck and starts giggling continuously, tickling the older, who smiles down at him lovingly, patting his now-messy curls. Junmyeon glances at them for a second.

 

"Sorry for this. He drank too much." the best man announces, nudging Minseok with his elbow.

 

"It's fine, Jun." Minseok brushes it off.

 

Jun takes a look at Jongdae who still has his head propped on his husband's shoulder. You could tell from 10 miles away that they did ...something... in the bathroom. Something other than tending to the younger's bloody nose. Jun raises his eyebrow towards Sehun who was already looking at him with the same expression.

 

"What about you, Dae? Is your nose fine?" Sehun asks mockingly. The curly haired's face flushes a deep red.

 

"Uhm...yeah. It's better."

 

"Do you feel okay?" Jun makes sure attentively.

 

"I bet he has never felt better." Sehun wiggles his eyebrows which makes Minseok slap the back of his head. "Auch! Hyung!" he whines.

 

"Stupid!" Minseok snarls.

 

Baekhyun flops down on the bathroom floor, scarying the boys. But all he does is prop his back against the wall and inhale deeply.

 

"Do you guys smell that?"

 

The others look at each other in confusion.

 

"What?"

 

"Smells like Minseok and Jongdae had sex here."

 

Needless to say, Jongdae's nose starts bleeding again. Damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Loved writing this. I've actually started writing this chapter about 2 weeks ago... talk about procrastinating. Next chapter's the final one :( I'm gonna miss these boys so so so much. My babies <3 I might actually throw in some bonus chapters from time to time because I just love them so much. Hope you liked this chapter as well!! The next one is gonna be the cherry on top of the cake~ Thank you! As always, leave me a comment telling me what you liked/disliked.


End file.
